My rescue turned into my kidnapping?
by CrazyinAbottle
Summary: You know the age you get when you realize your not a child Any longer? The moment the terrors and depressing reality of the world becomes real?In that moment of sudden clarity I began to cry. The world that I lived in wasn't this fun happy place. It was a dark and unforgiving hell. Either that or I had really bad luck. STORY UNDER CONSTRUCTION.
1. Parties Suck

WHY HELLLLOOOOOOO THERE! If you are new to this story, I HIGHLY ADVISE you to just read chapter one because this story is under construction. If you go onto the next chapter you will be scarred for life at its crappyness. Seriously.

And for those of you who have read this story before and liked it well... YAY FOR YOU! You get to read an even BETTER version! YAY EVERYONE WINS!

You know when you log onto FF after a VERY long time and decide to see how your very first story is doing? Well I hissed and cringed at my horrible monstrosity of a story. I do apologize and hope that this version is SO much better for you. Not only was my character a FRIGGEN MARY SUE. The original characters were like WAY off the scale of how they really are. Some parts I will keep cause they weren't't that bad. So... Here goes nothing.

Oh! And for those of you who hated this story I apologize! I do hope you like the new version!:)

A HUGE THANK YOU TO BlackKittenMaid! SHE IS THE HERO OF THIS STORY! I was going to delete it but she basically changed my mind! YAY! *Throws confetti*

Ok! So ... HERE'S THE NEW UPDATED VERSION OF CHAPTER ONE! Yaaaay..

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

You know the age you get when you realize your not a child Any longer? That saddening realization that you no longer can have a carefree naive outlook on life. The moment the terrors and depressing reality of the world becomes real. It just kinda hits you in the face. Like where did my childhood go?

In that moment of sudden clarity I began to cry. The world that I lived in wasn't this fun happy place. It was a dark and unforgiving hell. As I was forced to the ground by some drunken men in the middle of a forest I thought maybe its just me? Maybe I was just a negative Nancy and this was karma biting me in the ass. Or, I just had really bad luck.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

15 hours earlier.

I opened my eyes to the ceiling. It was an odd ceiling. It had cracks scattering a crossed it from old age. It looked like a bunch of tiny lightening bolts. I glared at it for the longest time, and it glared back, saying nothing, for it was just a ceiling. I kind of liked it though. It was like witnessing time pass and where it began.

I sat up from my lazy position and rubbed my eyes. I shuffled my body around to gaze at my alarm clock and sighed. 9:00 Am. I could never sleep past nine like any normal teenager. I got out of bed and shuffled my panda slippers onto my feel before venturing down stairs. The morning glare of the sun hit me full force as I wondered into the kitchen and I whined.

"Good morning, Luna." My mother called to me as I tried to shield my eyes. My mother was a very odd women indeed. She was very tough and wouldn't take no for an answer unless you had a pretty damn good excuse. On the other hand she was the most sensitive caring person I have ever got to know. Her husband, our dad, skipped out on us when my brother was born. He didn't leave a note or anything. We just came home to find all his belongings gone, as if they were never there in the first place though. My mom doesn't like talking about him much. The only thing I really remember was I got my sarcastic yet quiet traits from him. That and he was a damn good jokester. Thus explaining where my sibling had got that.

"Mm morning.." I mumbled incoherently as I pass my little brother patting his head and mussling up his hair.

"Are you excited for the dance?" she said.

"Dance... Dance...? DANCE!" My brain suddenly started working again and I whipped around. "THAT'S TODAY!?" I screeched. _That can't be today! Please don't be today.._ I waited with baited breath and crossed fingers as my mom poured pancake mix into a pan.

"Duh." My mother said with a smile. _Damn._

"So I'm probably wasting my breath in asking- CAN I PLEASE STAY HOME?" I said, groaning in pain at the last part. My mother just laughed and lightly smacked my cheek. "Cute." She said before turning back to the stove to flip the pancake. _You just love seeing me in pain don't you? _

"Pancakes dear?" She asked as I sat down.

"Mmm.. No thanks I'm not that hungry." I say with a yawn. Which is odd for me since I live for food. But who could eat after realizing their sudden doom?

"Can I have her pancakes?" Calvin, my brother, asked excitedly.

"Only if you eat yours first! Oh, Luna please be ready by six for the dance!" My mother called up to me.

"Yeah.. Yeah.." I mumbled making my way up the stairs.

Ohh the joy of dances. Our neighbors, the Mathews, are having their annual dance, or "get together". Its not really a get together to me because you have to dress really stinken nice. Like prom queen diva nice. My mother obsesses with it every year because she loves playing dress up. Hey I'm all for getting prettified, its the socializing that I hate.

I am dragged to it every year because my mother and the Mathews think that me and their son Richard, are going to get married one day. Big fat lie if you tell me. Richard and me have not gotten along since we were five. Usually our little fits would end up with me shoving grass down his shirt while Hess on the ground kicking and screaming. The adults thought our little toughs was the beginnings of love.

I sat down at my rickety computer chair and waited for my computer to come to life. Once it did I logged onto my e-mail to find Mary, my best friend who hates socializing as much as I do, had emailed me.

kittyknickers

SUBJECT: :p

Guess who gets to ditch the Mathews annual torture event? :D

-Mary

lunaboona

SUBJECT REPLY: :o

YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME. PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS ONE OF YOUR SICK JOKES.

-Luna

Kity knickers

SUBJECT: ...sorry.

No. I convinced my mom not to let me go because of that history family tree report I still haven't done. You could had convinced your mom too but I guess that's what you get for being a nerd. ;P

-Mary

lunaboona

SUBJECT: HEY.

At least this nerd got hers done! And that I had totally AWESOME ancestors unlike you! Better watch out or ill summon my witchy family members from the dead and have them turn you into a toad!

-Luna

My family tree project turned out to be pretty interesting. I called up my grandmother and told her about it and she just when crazy telling me about our ancestors. That they were said to be witches and very powerful too. As much as I loved her, I really didn't believe in that sort of thing. But it does make an awesome report.

Me and Mary said our goodbyes and I tapped the off button on my computer before spinning around in my chair. What to do.. What to do..

I finally got up and rummaged through my dresser draws and pulled out some kaki shorts and a Tee-shirt. I slipped those on before grabbing one of the dozens of books haphazardly shoved in my bookcase. I made my way out onto our front porch and plopped down on the porch swing. I sighed, breathing in the fresh spring air. _At least all the snow is gone.._

My eyes wondered around my ordinary lawn before stopping at the line of trees that represented the end of town. My mother always had this superstition about those woods. Saying they were bad luck and I wasn't to play in them. I always told her "Yeah right you just don't want me to get eaten by a bear."

I plucked up my book from my lap and began reading. Soon hours had passed and I found my self dozing off in a peaceful slumber. Peaceful until I heard my mothers voice.

"Get up lazy bones you only have an hour to get ready! " My mother yelled suddenly scaring the bajebis out of me, causing my book to fly out of my hands.

"Uh wah? " I groggily jumped up.

"Its five. Get your butt in there now or we will be late!" She said waving her hands around. "Crap! I slept the whole day? Gyah sorry! I'm going I'm going!" I yelled once my mom started swatting me. I scrambled up the stairs and began the girlie ritual of getting ready.

I made my hair wavy with the curling iron and then pinned it up in a sloppy side bun. Then I started on my makeup. I did the usual stuff like, foundation, blush, eyeshades and lipgloss. After I was all done I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like someone totally different. Good. Satisfied I gave myself a salute before making my way to my bedroom.

My dress was a deep red. The color made my porcelain skin look beautiful, unlike the sickly pale color my skin usually gives off. It was a strapless dress. In the back it was like a corset showing off my back down to my waist. Then from there it flowed out. I completed the outfit with my black flats. My mom wanted me to get Barbie heals but I really didn't want to die because of this pathetic party.

I made my way down the stairs to find my mom wasn't even nearly ready. Way to set an example mom. "Oh darling you look beautiful! As always!" she said as she grabbed me for a hug.

"Thanks mom." I mumbled back.

"Calvin before you get your suit dirty I want pictures with your sister!" she called. After me and my brother made a fool of ourselves and getting yelled at by mom for one 'nice picture' we set off.

I could see the house just over the hill when we began to get closer.. People outside visiting with one another. Girls flirting with boys. Almost all the lights were on in the house making it look like a damn Christmas movie. Damn rich people and their damn parties. As I walked up to the house I sighed with on coming dread. I have a really bad feeling about this.

Once inside I had to put on my best smile and get the introductions over with so I could go hide over by the snack bar. "I think Richard is on the front deck." Mrs. Mathews said to me with a wink. I internally cringed.

"Oh.. Um OK thanks" I said before disappearing. I might as well say hello to him just to get it over with. I made my way over to the double doors and pulled them open.

"Hey _Dick_." I said with a smirk once I spotted Richard. His shoulders slumped upon hearing his nickname I gave him ages ago.

"I was hoping you would have gotten lost." He said while spinning around. His blond hair was combed back and I snickered. "Nice hairdo. And besides I don't think anyone would miss this place."

"Charming as always arn't we Luna?" he said with a smile and I frowned. " You're acting funny." I said as I plopped myself down in a chair.

"No that's just how your face looks." He said. I rolled my eyes and huffed a growl.

After about an hour of snide remarks going back and fourth I stood up. "Leaving already?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup. I think my mother is having to much fun to notice my absence." I said with a stretch.

"Heh. Well be careful. Try not to frighten to any children on your way out."

"I'll try my hardest.."

As I made my way out sneaking through the crowd I decided instead of walking all the way back I would cut through their back lawn. It would take about 15 minutes just to cross that. As I scurried my way back I rubbed my shoulders from the chill spring night air. _Should have brought a jacket. _

My ear suddenly tuned in on some laughter and frowned. _Creepy... There shouldn't be anyone out here... _Suddenly a group of young men, maybe college age came into my view. I froze in my tracks and frowned. _Maybe if I turned around they wont see-_

"Hey you!" I heard one of them call out suddenly. _Shit_.

I go to turn and run into someone. _What the fuck they're everywhere_. "Hey. What's with that pretty little dress? Are you looking for your prince charming?" he said. His eyes were blood shot and he smelled of alcohol. Dread started to fill my stomach and I grew tense. This situation wasn't looking good.

"You wish. I'm just on my way home from a party, now if you'll excuse me." I turned to leave and noted that the group of guys had made it over to us. I clenched my fists.

"You should party with us." One of them said. There were five of them and I inwardly groaned. _Really. Really Luna? What did you do? Step on a black cats tail?_

"Uh no thank you.." I said and quickly shuffled around them. An arm shot out and grabbed mine."Hey where do you think your-" My already clenched fist connected with the side of his face and he stumbled back. I didn't stick around long enough to gage their reactions. My guess is that they wouldn't be to happy...

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Bingo!

My breath came in shaky gasps and my limps trembled_. Why can't I run faster!?_ I was on flight or fright as I ran thorough the grassy field with my dress bunched up in my fists. _Damn this thing!_ I took a quick peak over my shoulder and I let out a scram. For drunk guys they sure do run fast!

I barely registered my shoes were missing as I franticly searched for anywhere to run. My eyes locked onto the forest and I made a bee line for it. "get back here you little whore!" one of them yelled. As I stumbled into the bushes branches smack at my face. I pushed them away as I dodged anything that looked sharp on the ground. As I made my way deeper into the forest the darker it became.

My throat burned and my heart hammered in my chest. I did a quick body check and noted I had torn my dress. Other than some scratches nothing seemed to damaged. I waited with shallow breath as I hid behind an oak tree. I shook violently and tears burned into my eyes. I was terrified. So many questions ran through my mind. _What if they found me? What would they do? Was I ... Was I going to be raped?!_

I suddenly looked around my surroundings for anything I could use as a weapon. I quickly spotted a branch and scurried over to it. As I bent down to get it something slammed into my body. I screamed clawing at the body that wrestled me down to the ground.

So here I was. Realizing my childhood was over and that the world really did suck. That I, Luna Bedlford was the champion of back luck. Was I afraid? Fuck yeah.

I was finally pinned down and I started to scream. _They can stop my struggles but they wont stop my voice! _A hand suddenly collided with my face and my head whipped to the side. I was abruptly silenced. _Or so I thought..._

I looked up to the man who was on top of me. His buddies were all smirking, hovering over me like savage beasts. I noted that I was crying and I finally found my voice again. "Please.." I whimpered. That just egged him on further because his hand found my chest and squirmed.

I never thought my bad luck would get this bad and I hoped it wouldn't get anywhere. But my hopes were in vain, for what came next was Hell.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well there you have it. I hope this first chapter was waaaay better that the original. The plot is mostly the same but I'm putting a more realistic touch to it. I hope you guys will enjoy the new revised story. Now since I'm a champion as procrastination I don't know when the new chapter two will come out. Hopefully soon!

OH please inform me of any mistakes and I'll fix them. Thanks.


	2. Run or Fight

Well here is the new chapter two. I hoped you all like chapter one. Don't expect me to update more than once in one day. I was bored out of my mind and desided to keep editing. And PLEASE don't be afraid to point out mistakes. Or to tell me if the characters are off. I would like any constructive advice you offer! I do hope you enjoy!

When I was younger, my mother sat me down to have a "Important talk". At first I was like, "Eww good god no we are NOT talking about the birds and the bees." After she assured me we weren't I grudgingly sat still and waited.

"Luna." She began trying to find her words.

"Mom." I answered back.

She gave me a 'shut it smartass' look before sighing. "Do you remember what happened to your Aunt Katie?" She asked her eyes searching for an answer in my face. My aunt Katie and my mom were very close. She was like the 'cool aunt' you see in movies. everytime she came to visit, which was usually on birthdays, holidays, or special occasions, she always brought you a badass gift. Her motto was "Gifts bring our relationships closer" .

However, I knew my mom wasn't talking about regular Aunt Katie when she said that. My aunt was a strong independent women. Headstrong and stubborn as hell. So when two men jumped her, asking for her money, of course she didn't give in. She was left stabbed in a dirty alley way. Fortunately she survived and had a more positive outlook on life.

"Yes." I replied furrowing my brows.

"You remember how Aunt Katie refused to the demands of those men?" She asked nodding.

"Yeees..." Where was she going with this?

"I'm not saying what my sister did was bad, every woman should be a strong independent women, but if you ever find yourself in a situation like Aunt Katie's, I don't want you to fight back." she said patting my cheek. I nodded in uderstandment. Not everyone survived stab wounds like my aunt had. My mom was trying to tell me no matter how stubborn you are, your life shouldn't have to pay for it. You could always replace the things they took. But something bothered me with that logic.

"I understand mama, but what if they don't want your money.. What if they want something else...?" I asked hesitantly. My moms eyes widened slightly in understandment. "Then you fight back. Give them all the hell and stubbornness you have. And don't give up." She said with a determined voice and strong eyes. I smiled and nodded and asked if I could have a snack. With that, the conversation was over.

As this gross man groped my body with his friends cheering him on around me, I suddenly remembered what my mother told me_. Fight back and give them hell._ So I did just that.

As the slob was occupied in getting my dress off, I reared back my head and slammed it into his. Pain exploded throughout my head. _What the hell!? That didn't help at all!? How the hell do they do it in the movies?!_

I groaned out in pain as he was knocked over grunting in pain. I kicked and squirmed away from him only to have one of the others grab a fist full of my hair. "Feisty are we?" He said as he jerked. I kicked and screamed as he dragged me back. My scalp burned and my hair felt like it would give any moment.

Panic suddenly spread throughout my body and the guy suddenly was jerked back. This caused a couple of my locks to come with him. He screamed and I clutched my eyes shut. Suddenly there was a sickening thud, like something heavy hitting wood and his screaming came to an end. The others started yelling but I drowned them out as I looked to see what happened. My breath was stolen from me as I screamed in horror. There suspended in the tree with a branch torn through his chest, was one of my attackers. In his bloody hand was my tangled locks.

I scrambled to my feet. How could this have happened? _What-what did that?_ My thoughts were suddenly cut short at the screams of the other men. I whipped my head around and my heart froze. There were more men, but they weren't like the others.

Their skin had a bluish hue to it and looked tight, like all the life was sucked out of it. Their eyes were glazed over as they wobbled around in a mindless daze. I watched in horror as one of them grabbed a guy and bit down into is neck, spraying blood everywhere. I flinched as the blood hit my face. _What were these?! Z-zombies?! _

Suddenly one of them grabbed my arm and I screamed, fighting out of its grasp. I remembered my discarded stick and dove for it. Now that I held a weapon in my hands I felt a tad bit safer. If only a fraction. I noticed with sudden terror that I was the only one left living and that they were all looking at me. I clutched my stick tighter in my hands and tried to calm my erratic breathing. They all dropped whatever body part they were munching on and started after me. I swung my stick with a frightened cry and cracked one of them in the face, knocking it over.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed as I darted away from them.

I tripped over rocks and tree limbs as I flew through the forest. I didn't dare look back, to frightened to see if they were chasing me. _Where could I hide? What could I do? _I was already exhausted and my head was pounding. I suddenly spot a tree that I could climb. _Zombies can't climb trees right?_

I dropped my stick and ran over to it. Throwing the fabric of my dress to the side I climbed with difficulty. My dress kept snagging on branches and getting in the way of my feet. Finally I managed to get up at a high enough distance. I chocked back a sob as I tried to calm my thoughts and my breathing.

_This couldn't be happening. Things like zombies just didn't exist! How-how the hell did that guy end up embedded into a tree!? That was before the zombies even got there! _

The hairs on the back of my neck suddenly raised and I caught my breath trying to be quiet. A dark laugh rang out through the empty forest and I started to shake. "My, my, my what do we have here?" A voice like liquid silk purred into my ear.

I let out a shriek and flung myself forward, losing my grip on the branch. The sudden feeling of falling overcame me as gravity did its job. I let out a scream and it was abruptly cut off as I collided with the ground. The breath was knocked out of me and I gasped on the ground like a fish. Everything hurt as I was frozen with pain on the ground trying to breath. Everything was spinning as I tried to gather my bearings.

"I knew I smelled something utterly...devine." I choked air back into my lungs and struggled to get up. A man was standing before me. He was dressed in a messy suit and tie. He looked like any other normal person except his eyes... They were a deep red.

My breath caught in my throat as I sat there on the ground. "W-Who are you?" I said trying to steady my voice.

Suddenly, in a blink of an eye he was kneeling before me. I blinked in shock and backed away suddenly only to be halted by his finger under my chin. I couldn't move anymore, I sat there frozen gaping like a fish. "The question isn't who I am. But who you are. Your blood... Its _different_." He purred. His eyes suddenly seemed to change. They became more predator like and seemed to... Glow? I couldn't look away as he guided my face forwards.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! FIGHT THE BASTARD!_ My mind screamed at me. I bit down on my tongue hard to clear my thoughts and I slapped his hand away. "Get away from me!" I screamed as I struggled to get away.

The man chuckled darkly sending shivers down my spine. Then he smiled. To my utter horror his teeth were sharp and elongated. His snake like tongue jutted out and licked his lips. "Run away little bird. I like a chase" He said.

I shot to my feet and took off yet again. _This was insane! This couldn't be happening! Maybe by some miracle I just tripped and hit my head?_ Something flew by me and knocked me off my feet and I rolled. I cried out in pain as rocks and twigs broke my fall. Then his hand was around my throat and he pinned me to a tree. His breath was cold against my skin. I screamed when he ran his tongue along my pulls. I began to kick him hard, but it was useless. "Get off me!" I screamed bloody murder but he only laughed. His mouth unhinged like a snakes suddenly and I fought to break free. My brain suddenly felt heavy as if there was this other presence there and I struggled to concentrate.

"I wouldn't do that." A voice abruptly said. The mans mouth hauled and he whipped around. My eyes franticly searched for the owner of the voice but there was none. Seeing my chance I clawed at the monsters face and he hissed, throwing me to the ground. A deep chuckle circled us.

"Come out you coward. This is _my_ meal!" The monster said. A gun shot rang out and the man suddenly buckled crying out in pain. His knee had been ripped open by a bullet. I sat on the ground and trembled. "Where are you!? I'll rip you to pieces!" He screeched in anger.

"Picking on mortals? How pathetic of you." The voice said uninterested. Another bullet shot out and the monsters other knee gave as he cried out in pain. _What is this? Mortals?_ I realized I had fallen into deep shit. Despite my utter terror, I was a little ticked off. What did I do to deserve this?! I was almost raped by some bastards, almost EATEN by the undead, and now this prick tried to devour me?! Before I knew what I was doing I had swung a small branch and the guys head. It cracked against his skull loudly as he crashed into the dirt. The silence was deaphening as I stood there panting. _Well at least I'm not hearing voices anymore._

Suddenly the guy shot up and hissed in outrage, flinging himself at me. I screamed as I stumbled backwards. A bullet immediately lodged itself into his head when he grabbed at my ankles. The body disappear and ash took his place. I sat there trembling, not even believing what I had just gone through.

A crazy laugh rang out suddenly and I realized it was me. _That's it I've gone mad!_ I smacked myself on the cheek hard to wake myself up. I got onto trembling feet and stood stepping away from the pile of ashes scattered on the ground.

"You're not hurt, are you?" The voice said suddenly sounding amused. I whipped my head around and tumbled backwards at what I saw. Another... _Monster_. Standing there. He was dressed in what seemed to be Victorian age clothing. Red coat and a matching red had. Black hair framed his face. His eyes were masked by orange glasses. I could only tell he was a monster because of his sickening smile that showed his sharp teeth.

"No." I said keeping my voice strong. On the inside I was freaking out. _Was he going to hurt me? He did save me? Unless.. He wanted me for himself_. My fists clutched the grass as I tried to decide whether to run or die fighting.

His laughter rang out and startled me. "You fear me, yet your willing to stay and fight?"

My breath caught in my throat. "W-What are you?" I demanded.

Suddenly he vanished and reappeared behind me. Before I could whip around his arm came around and cupped my face. "So fragile yet... Your spirit makes you strong." He said amused. His finger came out and whipped up blood from a cut on my cheek. I turned my head to see his finger disappeared between his lips.

My eyes widen.

_Vampire_.

He suddenly paused and his eyes met mine. He seemed surprised for a moment before realization set in. He then smiled darkly like something amused him. "Interesting..." He purred.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked hesitantly.

"No." He simply answered again amused.

I breathed a small sigh of relief as I took cautious steps away from him. I wasn't going to turn my back to him until he was gone.

"Going somewhere?" Again, that arrogant smile.

"anywhere but here.." I said taking a step back.

He cocked his head to the side and tisked. "I don't think so." My lungs refused to corporate again as his eyes began to glow. The last thing I remember is falling but never meeting the ground.

Ok so as you have noticed, Luna's character isn't some spaz anymore. I wanted to give her a more realistic personality and reactions to events to make her non mary-sue. I hope you still like her! She still will be her funny self just not as fake.

Please tell me what you think and review! Thanks my Lovlies!


	3. the hellsing manor

my eyes fluttered open to darkness. i couldnt see a thing. was i at home? no this was definently not my bed. this bed is huge! and im still in my dress...  
>i felt my way around. i had a terrible headache.<p>

then i remembered last night. oh god... something about.. a hellsing manor? oh god im in the vampires cave! wait.. caves dont have beds.. or doors. i grasped the door handle with my hand. i half expected it to be lock, but it turned with ease.

outside the door was a hallway. i looked down both ends. yep.. i am definitly going to get lost. these hallways neverend! i steped into the light. i was cautious, i didnt want that vampire to find me. what was his name? alucard? yes it was alucard.

i started to walk down the long hallway. after about 7 minutes it turned to another long hall. i looked behind me. didnt look familiar. great now im lost. and i will probably die here all alone.. i started to jog down the hallway. there has to be stairs, a window, anything! i looked behinde me again.

i ran into something hard. "ooof!" i said as i looked up from the ground to see what i hit. there stood a butler. he was old but well fit. "hello, do you need some assistance?" he said. "where the hell am i?" i asked. "integra will explain things later, now alucard is looking for you, i will imform him that i found you." he said. my eyes widened. "uuuhh hell no!" i said. i snatched the phone out of his hand that he was getting ready to dial. "hey give that back at once!" he said.

i started to run down the hall.

i stoped dead in my tracks once the lights went out. "fuck.." i muttered. i could feel my heart beating in my chest. i heard foot steps behind me. i yelped and started to run again. but.. with my luck i ran face first into a wall. i fell backwards. "owwww!" i said rubbing my nose.

suddenly to hands wrapped around my waist and lifted my up. but they did not put me back down. "hey! ugh let me down!" i yelled while struggling. "i have been looking everywhere for you." a familiar voice purred. "not my problem!" i said. "why didnt you stay in your room, i left you a note telling you to." he purred. i started to giggle. "whats so amussing?" he asked. "you honsetly think i can read in the dark?" i asked laughing. alucard paused then said, "ture.."

he put me down on the ground. he didnt have his glasses or hat on. his eyes were a deep red. "uhh what happened to the lights?" i asked. "why? are you afraid to be in the dark with me?" he teased. "no!" i snaped back. 'well fudge yeah i was, your a friggin vampire for heavens sake! and what do vampires eat? BLOOD! and i have blood!' i thought. he chuckled. "now, we are going to itegra so she can speak with you." he said.

"excuse me? and what makes you think im following you. for all i know you could be leading me to the room of doom!" i said sarcastilcy. "very well then." he said as he flund me over his shoulder. "hey put me down! now!" i screamed.

the lights came back on. then alucard did something that i did not expect. he walked THROUGH a wall. it made me feel all dizzy. "what the hell?" i yelled. he smirked. "ok you can run really fast, walk through walls, whats next? are you going to shoot lazers out your eyes?" i asked. "maybe." he purred. i rolled my eyes.

we then came upon double doors with guards standing on the outside. they got all tence. they looked like they were getting ready to piss their pants. "hello!" i waved down at them. whoa alucard is really tall. they looked surpurised to see me. i guess you dont see a girl ridning on a vampires back everyday. well at least not a living one..

alucard stopped at the door. "can i have walters phone back?" he purred. "who the heck is walter?" i asked confused. "the butler." he said as he raised an eyebrow. "ohhh yeah!" i said as i glanced down at the phone still in my grasp. i handed it to him. then he walked through the doors. i got all dizzy again. "ya know you could open the doors?" i said holding my head.

"she is right ya know." a voice said from acrossed the room. i looked up to see a women sitting at a desk. she had long blond hair and she wore glasses. "thank you alucard." she said as he put me down.

i just stood there as she looked at me. then she finally said, "so luna. i know that you know verywell what alucard is. and i also know the events that happened last night." she said. i could easily tell she wasnt a vampire. she didnt have fangs.

"uh yeah.." i said glancing at alucard. she narrowed her eyes. "uhh but i wont tell anyone i swear! imean you would probably kill me if i did! im good at keeping secrets!" i rambled. she looked at alucard.

"what in the world did you do to her?" she asked. alucard looked confused. "nothing, what do you mean?" "she is acting like she isnt scared or shocked at all!" she asked while studing me.

then i said something that would definatly get me in trouble.. i never told you guys about my past, because i cant really remember anything.

"oh thats because i already knew- " i cut myself off and covered my mouth with my hands. me and my big mouth...

they both narrowed their eyes at me. "knew what?" integra asked. "uhh nothing!" i said.

i looked at my wrist prtending to see a clock. "oh look at the time! i best be going!" i said while backing up. i ran into alucard. damn him and his vampire skills.. "i suggest telling us, or i could just pick through your brain..." alucard said with a evil smile. my heart sped up.

"okok! i admit it! ,!" i said reeeeeally fast.

"whoa whoa slow down, now what?" integra asked. i took a deep breath. "ok when i was little, about mmm 8, i saw someone outside in our yard in the middle of the night. so being curious like i alway am i went out to see who it was. when i got out there it was a women. she told me to run before she does something that she would regret... then she opened her mouth and i saw the fangs..." i said looking down.

"what happened after that?" ha like i was going to tell them she bit me! so i lied...

"well my mom came out to see what i was doing, when i turned back around, the lady was gone." i explained. "i see.. well you know you arnt to tell anyone..." integra asked. "oh of course! i would be called crazy!" i said laughing uneasy.

integra smiled slyly. "and even if you did tell anyone, i would simply order alucard to eat you." she said. i gulped and turned towards alucard. he was smiling at me evily. i looked away quickly, i could hear him chuckling...

"you are dismisted." itegra said focusing on her paperwork again. "right this way." alucard purred. "where are we going?" i asked nervously. "im taking you back to your room." alucard said.

"wait? what about my house?" i asked getting worried. "its daytime. i will tonight. dont worrie." he said smiling.

suddenly the hall lights went out again. i freeze.

"alucard, if your doing this its not funnie!" i said, my voice shaky. i feel out infront of me. nothing but blackness.

"alucard!" i yelled. i quickly turn around and i see nothing but red eyes and fangs. i scream bloody murder.

then the light suddenly flip back on and i see alucard craking up laughin. "YOU A*S HOLE!" i yelled.

i didnt notice this but one of my eyes wen from green to a dark purple. alucard did though

. "i just love the smell of you when you are filled with fear." he purred. he bent down to my level. i was suddenly nervous. he put one hand on my back and he held his head close to my neck. 'is he going to bite me? he better not!' i thought. he inhaled, his nose brushed against my skin. i felt hot. "mm truly delightful." he purred into my ear which sent chills down my spine...

* * *

><p>YAY! NEXT CHAPTER SOON! ALUCARD PLAYS MORE TRICKS! YOU ALSO FIND OUT MORE SECRETS! DUNDUN DUNNNNNN! :D<p> 


	4. secret crush

"are you ready?" alucard purred.

we were standing out side infront of the mansion. this place is ENOURMOUS! "uhh wheres your car, bike, helicopter, what ever it is were taking to get to myhouse?" i aske confused.

he just smirked. then he grabbed my wrist and hoisted me up onto his back. "what the hell?" "you humans are so silly." alucard said. i rolled my eyes. then he started walking towards the main gait.

the soldiers got all tenced again. why are they all so scared? oh yeah.. right. a vampire... maybe he plays tricks on them to..

"weee piggy back ride!" i said with laughter. i could hear him smirking."what are you smir-" but before i could finish a sentence alucard was running. not a normal speed thought.. LIKE LIGHTYEAR SPEED! i was clinging onto him like a monkey. i bet he could smell my fear... damn him...

it felt like 10 minutes before he said something. "you can let go now." he purred. i looked up from his shoulder to see him standing in my room. i suddenly got all red since my cloths and ahhemm.. undergarments were everywhere.. and lets just say i dont buy the... old lady type..

he let me down and i could hear my mother from down staris calling me. "oh crap, my mom! well im grounded..." i said. "dont worrie about that i erased your moms memorie." he said. i looked up surprised. "you can do that! man.. you need to do that more often.." i said. he chuckled. i realized i was STILL in my dress. "umm ima go change real fast.." i said grabbing a pile of cloths and running into my bathroom.

i pulled a black tank top on and some shorts. i stomped out of the bathroom, with my dress in my hands, it was so poofy i couldnt hardely see. then i hung it up.

alucard was leaning against the wall looking amussed and curious. "whats that?" he asked. but befor i looked to see what he was talking about he already had it in his hands. it was my crown. well not like those princess crowns but one that went acrossed your forhead. kind of like.. like sailormoons! oh man i love that show...

anywho, it had a gem in the middle that changed colors in the light. "hey! be careful with that! its been in our family for generations!" i said snatching it out of his hands. he looked down at me and narrowed his eyes. it kind of creeped me out. my heart skipped a beat.. "w-what?" i asked. his face went to a smirk. "nothing.." he said smiling. just then the door opened. "luna! mom wants you!" calvin yelled.

i looked over at alucard but he was no where to be found. "ok! GET OUT BEFOR I EAT YOU!" i screamed at him. he slambed to door shut.

two arms wrapped around it. alucard whispered in my ear, "that would be amuseing." my heart sped up and he chuckled. "well i will leave you two your dinner." he said still holding me. "umm will i ever see you again?" i asked.

i dont know why i was so worried wether i would see him again, i mean, come on hes a vampire! for heavens sake! i shouldnt want to see him! "you should, hope not to." he purred. he burried his face in my neck and inhaled. i kind of felt wetness on my neck. did he lick me? ohmyfudgecakes!he chuckled and let me go.

i turned around and he was gone...

well that was once hell of a goodbye.. i was kind of glad he was gone... no more scarey vampires. i was glad to get back to my life. my very boring life... god damnit! i want him back! and with that thought i realized something.. i have.. a crush.. cheery.

* * *

><p>alucards POV~<p>

lacey bras and underwear was flung about her room along with other clothes.. teenagers.

when she grabbed the grown out of my hands her eyes changed again.. this time just like the stone that was in the crown. this is very odd. not normal.. i must tell integra. but to leave her.. is going to be hard..

* * *

><p>days have passed and i havnt seen anything abnormal.. i sighed at i realized i wouldnt see my vampire again... i went up to my room and started to get ready for bed. i pulled off my jeans in the dark and slipped my shirt over my head. i had on some lacey underwhere and bra. hey.. i like underwhere that clings to the skin. not some baggy grandma crap.<p>

i heard somthing in the corner chuckle. my heart had a heart attack... i screamed but something clammped my mouth shut. "be more quiet!" i hissed.

the lights flicked of and i saw alucard smirking at me. "what the hell!" i said diving into my bed to cover myself up. "ohh dont worrie, i have seen dozens of women naked, and besides your just in your underwhere.." he said laughing. "PERVERT!" i screamed. good thing my mom or little brother wasnt home... i heard alucard chuckle.

i reached out my hand from under the cover and flipped him off. all of the sudden he grasped my hand hard and licked it. i squeeked. as he pulled me out from under the covers. he was holding me up in the air, as i kicked the air trying to get down he chuckled as i protested him dressing me. after he was done he dropped me on the bed.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" i yelled blushing. "just remember, i can do wat ever i want to you and you couldnt do a thing about it..." he purred. my heart beat sped up. anger and fear coursed through me. i knew he was right, and he knew i knew.. damn him!

i eyes turned a purpleish red due to my anger. he only smiled at this. i growled. he laughed at this and growled back. his growl was low and menicing. i yelped and he just laughed out loud. "what are you doing here?" i asked angerly.

he frowned. "you.. how do i put this? .. you are a vampire magnent." he said simply. "whaat?" i asked now confused. "vampires have beed trying to get you for days now. integra put me to be your.. personal body guard." he smiled at his last words. i slammed my head into my pillow. "great! this is jsut perfect!" i screamed into it. i felt his hand on my back, he was trying to comfort me. i turned my face towards him. tears still fresh in my eyes, not yet spilling over.

"why am i a vampire magnent?" i asked my voice shaky. he sighed, "well your blood its just to... irrisistable. and i dont know why that is.." he purred. "arnt i irrisistable to you?" i asked. "yes, but i can control my self, as much as i want to, i have a job to do." he said smiling while touching my neck, feeling my pulse. my heart quickened and he smiled. "so if you, were not on the job, you would... eat me?" i said in a high pitch. "mmm, no im not that mean.." he said showing his sharp fangs in a wide grin. i blushed and he chuckled at this.

i heard a crash down stairs. my heart quickned. but alucard stayed calm, but his eyes lit up. "what was that?" i asked now scared. but all he said was ," i am curious to see what your reaction is.." my eyebrows scrunched up. "what does that mean?" i asked confused. "why dont you go down stairs and find out." he said. "i would radther not..." i mummbled. "come on." he laughed as he pulled me up and shut the door locking it.

i banged on the door. "alucard! please let me back in! this is not fair at all!" i yelled. he stuck his head through the door, i jumped. "life is not fair." he said grinning. hit the door where his head was but his head already slipped back in. "ughh! i hate you!" i said stomping off.

"no you dont." he called out after. he was right, i didnt..

when i got to the stairs my heart was pounding in my chest. i went down the stairs cautious. i walked into the living room preparing for the worst...

anger courced through my body with wat i saw. the whole living room was a mess. i could feel alucards presence behind me. only one word went through my mind...

CAT.

"GAHHHHH! THAT DAMN CAT! WHERE IS HE! I WILL FUCKING KILL HIM!" i screamed. my eyes were now a deep red. alucard grabbed me as i stomped around looking for my cat, Muffins. he was laughing histericly. "calm down!" he chuckled. "NOW I HAVE TO CLEAN THIS UP!" I yelled angerly. he bent down to me holding me close. he licked my cheek. i quickly forgot about my anger. i could feel my self blushing.

"there.. now your calm." he said into my ear sending tickles down my spine.

he let me go and i sighed heavly.

suddely alucard stood infront of me in a protecting crouch. but befor i could ask why something busted through the window...

there stood..

a vampire..

(thank you so much for all of your reviews! REVIEW PLEASE! tell me what you think about what has happened so far!)


	5. surprising results

"stay behind me." Alucard warned me.

I looked at the vampire. He had blond messy hair, with deep red eyes hungery for blood.. my blood.

"my, my, young lady, you smell delicious" he growled. "you wont be eating her." Alucard growled back. The vampire looked at him and smirked.

Then next thing I know is im being dragged backwards away from alucard by my feet. "h-help!" I scream, my voice shaking with fear. but before he could do anything, I was already gone.

I felt the cool air run past me as I was being carried on the strange vampires shoulder. This one was different though, he had short brown hair, he was cute, but I wasn't interested..

"let me go!" I screamed trying to get out of his grasp. "shut up girl! Your going to die pretty soon! So you might as well give up!" he hissed. "get the hell off of me!" I screamed. "I said shut it!" he said as he hit the back of my head.

And ouch did it hurt. I wasn't completely unconcience but I couldn't move.

Soon I heard a door open and I was thrusted on the floor with a loud wack. I yelped like a dog. Then I felt something cold and metal go around my foot.

"wake up!" the vampire hissed as he threw a bucket of water in my face. My eyes shot open. I looked around. I was chained to the wall by my foot in a old abandoned house. I looked up at the vampire and he was smiling evily. I glared back.

"my my you seem to be brave, but your heart gives you away." He purred. "oh so sue me." I shot back. "your quit humerous to considering what im getting ready to do to you." He purred seeming amused.

"w-what are you going to do?" I asked. "well first, I like to play with my food.. if you know what I mean." He said bending down to me and brushing his fingers against my thigh. I smacked his hand away. "don't touch me!" I yelled.

"your so beautiful.. to bad, maybe I could keep you as a slave.." he purred. I spit in his face. Then he thrusted me up against the wall. "you will learn to obey me, either that or I eat you." He growled.

He licked my cheek and I started to thrash around trying to escape. He picked me up again and thrusted me to the floor, my head hit the ground hard.

My vision began to blurr and could feel him on top of me. I felt my shirt get ripped off and then everything went black.

Oh if I ever survive this.. I am going to KICK THIS GUYS ASS!

Alucard .. please hurry!

Line line line line line line line

Alucards pov~

I heard her scream, and then she was gone.

I could still read her mind though and I saw she was being carried away. She was being difficult as always.. good.

"where is he taking her!" I hissed at the vampire pinning him up to the wall. "hmm don't worrie, she will be taken care of, he just wants her as a play thing.." the vampire purred. I read his eyes and mine widened. Rape. Sex. Tourchure. That's what he wanted.

I let out a growl. This couldn't be happening, she belongs to me, I saved her life. "im here as a decoy." The vampire said as he smiled. "you know I will merly kill you." I hissed. The vampire gave a wide evil grin. That's just what he wanted. He was a sacrifice, to stall me, so it would be to late. And it was to late, the girl was already gone, miles away.

I pulled out my gun and shot him in the head and he turned to dust. Then I ran after the girl. I red the vampires mind. He was carring her, thinking about what he was going to start with to do to her. Bloody and horrible images shot through my mind.

I let out a growl. Then I saw that she had woken up. Now she was on the ground under neath him, nearing unconcience. He ripped her shirt off.

i started to run faster. Getting raped by a vampire is much more terrible and tramatizing that by a human.

I reached an old abandoned house and I busted through the door. Her clothes were ripped from her and she was lying limp underneath the vampires arms. I could smell that she was still a virgin.

The vampire jumped up and hissed. I took out my gun and shot him.

Well.. that was easier than I expected..

I picked up the girl and wrapped her in my coat. Then I headed for the hellsing manor.

Line line line line line line.

I was sore. I didn't want to wake up. I was confortable. Well that beeping noise is annoying.. wait.. beeping noise?

I suddenly remembered what happened and I shot up in bed. "easy, easy." Alucard said pushing me gently back down. "what happened? Where is he?" I asked on the verge of tears. "don't worrie he didn't hurt you." Alucard said reassuring me.

" he didn't.." "no he did not." Alucard said finishing my sentence. I sighed with releife. Alucard had worried eyes.

Suddenly I felt a pain on my stomace. "ouch!" I said clutching my tummy. "what is it?" alucard asked. "I lifted up my shirt to where he couldn't see. I saw bite marks.

"shit!" I whispered tucking back my shirt away from his view. I turned to him and smiled innocently. He raised an eye brow. "let me see." He said expecting me to coroporate. "alucard! You pervert!" I said trying to make him not want to look.

"I could just read your mind" he said smiling. "I will think of other things!" I said picturing spongebob in my head.

Alucard sighed and shoved me down. Despite my wiggling he manged to lift up my shirt and see the bite marks. Alucard became stiff. "doctors!" he growled.

A doctor came busting through the door. He looked as if he had seen a goast. "did you do a complete check on her?" alucard ordered. "um.. well n-not completely." The doctor stuttered. Alucard had his hand around his neck. "go get integra. NOW." He growled.

The doctor scurried out of the room. Alucard turned to me. "how do you feel?" he asked worried. "umm fine, other than im hungery.." I said acting like it was no big deal. "hungery for what?" he asked shocked. I realized what I said may have let him had the wrong idea. "mmm eggs and hashbrowns.. ooh! And some chocolate milk!" I said smiling.

He looked confused. He walked over to me and felt my pulse. It was still steady and strong. Itegra busted through the door followed by the doctor, who looked pale. "what is it?" integra asked worried.

Alucard lifted up my shirt and showed her the marks. "but she is still human, and fine." He said confused. Integra felt my pulse and looked at my wounds. He face showed signs of shock and confusion.

"run tests on her." She ordered the doctor. "woah woah woah. Hold on! What kind of tests!" I asked. The doctor turned around with a needle. I screamed and headed for the door. Alucard grabbed me around the waist. "scared of a little needle?" he purred, which made me freeze.

Itegra narrowed her eyes at alucard and his behavior, he didn't act like this towards anyone else. "give me that." Alucard growled at the doctor, which made him jump like two feet.. heh heh.

Alucard grabbed my arm as I squirmed. Once the needle pricked my skin and he drew blood I let out a small yelp. He just smiled at this.

Later the doctor came back with integra. "alucard, may I see you?" she asked. Alucard and her walked outside of the door.

I hoped off the bed and listened through the door. "we found something in her blood." She said. I guessed that alucard read her mind and his face expression told everything. "yes I know." She said. "magic?" alucard said surprised. Wait I had magic in my blood? Didn't see that coming.

I skipped back over to the bed before the door opened. Only alucard came in. "luna," he never used my name before.. this must be serious. "what is your family history?" alucard asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "umm lots of women, barely any men… my mom said usually we live long, but only some.." I said. alucard sighed. "and she also said that I have the family gift." I said.

alucard looked up with a questioning look. "uhh, witches blood." Alucards face went blank, I couldn't tell what he was feeling. "so you're a witch?" he mumbled to himself. Then he smiled. "uhh excuse me?" I said. "can you do anything?" he asked now interested.

"ummm I cant be a witch? That's make believe." I laughed. "oh so you don't believe in witches, but a vampire stands before you?" he purred. "oh… right.." I mumbled. "so?" he egged on.

"umm no, I have never have done anything.. magical." I said trying to sound annoyed. Truthfully I really wanted to see if I could do anything.. muhahah!

"I want to test you." Alucard said. "h-how?" I asked getting nervous. Alucaurd laughed evily. He came up to me and hugged me smelling my neck. I felt myself blush.

"oh you'll see." He whispered into my ear, making my heart jump. He chuckled into my ear. "but.. you may not like it.." he said teasing me.

god.. what have I gotten my self into... alucard is a vampire.

His idea of testing me probably is…

not good..

(THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ALUCARD IS GOING TO DO TO TEST HER? MUHAHHAH! REVIEW PLEASE!)


	6. the test

"what? NO!" I said very stunned with what he said. he wanted me to go into the dark garden in the back. It was a maze almost.. a very scarey maze. He said he was going to scare me, maybe that was going to bring out my powers.

"and why not?" he said with laughter. "b-because! I don't want to have a heart attack!" I said trying to walk away with my pride.

He wrapped his hands around my waist. It made me blush again.. I don't know why he does this… I mean its not like he likes me, im just food to him. he acts as if we were a couple, which torments me even more.. cause I kind of wish we were.

"don't go.. please." He purred into my ear from behind me. The 'please' part got me.. "I really don't think it will work.." I said getting nervous. He took my hand and led me to the beginning of the maze. "maybe, maybe not.. I still get to have fun." He said evily.

It made my heart jump and I glared up at him. "I love it when your angery, and afraid." He purred. I didn't notice we were in the maze until I looked up.

"hey you tricked-" my voice cut of when I realized he was no longer behind me… "a-alucard! This isn't funnie!" I said panicking.

Well fuck.. I am so screwed..

"I suggest you start running." Alucard growled behind me.

And let me tell ya.. I took his advise.

I started to run.

Alucards pov~

When she started to run, my vampire instincs kicked in. I followed quickly behind her without her knowing. I could hear her heart, pumping with blood, with fear. I could just easily bite her right now. But I have to fight the earge to though.

She took turns not knowing where she was going. I smiled as she thought of my evil smile. I really did scare her true, but she trusted me. This silly girl trusted me! She is so different I love it.

She ran into a dead end. She started to cry. I was enjoying this. She spun around and spotted me leaning against the wall, looking…. Hungery… she screamed and I smiled showing her my fangs.

She did nothing but turn and try to climb the hedge. She will learn nothing by doing this! I grabbed her hair and threw her on the ground.

"a-alucard! Please!" she screamed. I opened my mouth wide, acting like I was going to eat her. And it fooled her because her eyes turned a very bright green and then I couldn't move.

It was like I had no control over myself. I couldn't even smile my evil smile at her. She looked confused. "alucard?" she asked with a fearful voice.

She stood up slowly and touched my face. I couldn't move. She smirked and stuck her toung out at me. Then I could move again. She screamed and started to run. What in the world was that? She stopped me! This is imposible this girl has the power to stop me! I must see if she has more powers.

I quickly caught up with her. She skidded to a stop when she saw me. I smirked at her. She gasped. she knew I thought it was a game, when she was terrified. She was now angery. I could see the change in here eyes, they were a deep red.

"are we getting a bit angery?" I smirked. She growled and I laughed. She lundged at me and I let her win. She landed ontop on me.

Suddenly I could see water droplets behind her floating. I wanted to test something… "well, so soon? I thought you would take me out for dinner first." I teased. Her eyes widened and she blushed.

the water droplets turned sharp. So that's how she stopped me. She controlled my blood. .. interesting.

Well my test is over.. I reached up to her neck. "well good work, we are done now." I said with a smile, which only made her angeryer. I put pressure on her pressure point and she passed out ontop of me. I chuckled at this situation.

But I don't know why I liked it. These were human emotions and I am not…

Human.

Line line line line line line enil!

I could hear integra and alucard talking.. but I was still asleep.. I hate being knocked out.. damn you alucard.

"what do we do now?" alucard asked. "well she is dangerous.. she will have to live with us for now on." Integra said while sighing. "what about her family?" alucard asked.

"just explain to them the usual storey, alucard what is wrong with you?" integra asked. "what do you mean?" alucard said sounding offended.

"you act very strangely around this girl.. as if you have feelings for her." Integra said. "ha quit daydreaming." He said.

I could feel integra glaring at him.

'you shouldn't ease drop.' A voice said in my head. 'alucard? Get out of my head!' I screamed at him in my mind. I could hear him laughing.

'oh just wait tell you wake up..' alucard said. 'I already heard everything! And let me tell you I will escape! You are not holding me here captive!' I yelled at him. 'oh? Then I will have to keep an eye on you at all times..' he said in a seductive voice.

'great…' i thought. I could hear him chuckle. 'you need to sleep.' He said. I felt a pinch in my arm. 'HEY!' I screamed in my mind. I could hear him chuckle.

'sweet dreams.' He purred.

Line line line line.

"mmm." I mumbled. I felt confortable.. but it felt like I was laying on a table…

I openen my eyes to see that I was laying ontop on alucard… and he was.. was sleeping? Ha! He looks so.. unscarey when he is asleep!

I tried to get out of his grasp. He breathed and rolled over and I came with him. great… as much as I like this… im in a hospital gown.. and I need a shower!

I tried to wiggle out. "you know waking a vampire isn't smart." He growled. "but,but I need to take a shower! And to get dressed…" I said. he squeezed me tighter and inhaled. "ahh but you smell just wonderful to me." He purred.

"thanks but-" I started to say but then my stomage growled. I giggled. "well I guess I have to let you go now.." he said. I hoped down off the bed. It was the same room I was in when I first woke up in this place, the first night I met him.

"uhh.. shower?" I asked. "over there." Alucard said smiling and pointing at a door. I headed to the door and alucard stood.

I now just realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, and I was a very fit body… he was.. very hot. He chuckled. "oh alucard?" I said in a sweet voice. "mm yes?" he asked amussed. "if you do that 'walk through walls thing' while im in the bathroom, taking a shower,I will beat you with the shower head." I said in a threating tone. he laughed.

"I promice I wont…" he said. "you sound disappointed!" I said surpised. "well.. you are cute." He said walking through the wall. I blushed even more.

He thinks im cute! I sang to myself while I was in the shower, I thought no one was listening, but I wasn't for sure. Alucard probably was..

I stepped out and wraped my self in a towl. I looked around.. no clothes.. fuck! He probably knew about this! That pervert!

I cracked oped the door and peeked out. I didn't see anyone. I tip-toed out of the bathroom looking around for some type of clothing.

"your clothes are in that dresser." Alucard said suddenly behind me. I screamed and spun around landing on my butt. "oww.." I mumbled rubbing my thigh.

I looked up to alucard. He was staring down at me with amusement in his eyes. "what?" I asked. "mm nothing." He said turning around trying to give me privacy.

I went over to the dresser and opened it. And yep all my underwear and bras were in the top drawr. I opened the next, all my shirts. "how did my clothes get here?" I asked. "I brought them here, along with some of your other things." He said still turned around.

I looked around my room and realized some of my things like, my teddy bear, picture frames, laptop, ipod, camera, and a lot more, were in the room. "why?" I asked getting impatient.

"I thought you would like them since you are going to live here." He said. "ha! Nice try! Im not going to live here!" I said angerly. He turned around and I wrapped the towel tighter. "why wont you just try, your dangerous. You will like it here I promice." He said with pleading eyes.

Is this the real alucard? Hes acting more and more strange.. "turn around!" I shot at him. he obeyed. I got dressed pulling on my under garmets and a shirt. I pulled on some dark skinny jeans to go along with it. I threw the towel at him.

"there I am decent." I said grabbing my brush. I could hear him smell the towel and smile. I felt him wrap his hands around me. "you do smell truly wonderful." He purred. " just tie me to a string and hang me in your car." I teased. He laughed.

My tummy growled again. "I need to feed you before you faint." He purred while leading me out of the room.. by walking through the walls. It made me dizzy all over again.

"you will get used to that." He said looking at me. I nodded feeling faint. We came to a white kitchen and he sat me down on a stool at a bar. He went to the fridge and opened it. "do you like fruit? Wait I don't have to ask you, ill just read your mind." He said while smirking.

I shot him a death glare. He brought me a bowl of fruit and some milk. "thanks." I mumbled. Then he went to a different fridge and pulled out a medical bag… filled with red stuff…

blood..

I watched him bite into it. He looked up from his bag and licked his lips. It made me blush. He smirked and turned around and finished his meal. I was curious.. but I wanted to eat so I did.

I hoped down from the stool. Being full of energy from the fruit I skipped over to him and hugged him from behind. "so mr. vampire, what now?" he took my arms and easily got out of my hug.

He was suddenly behind me holding me. He whispered into my ear, "I believe you told me, that you were going to escape.."

I smiled. "oh yes, I was." He laughed softely into my ear.

"I love a good game of chase, I will give you a head start." He said while letting go and standing there waiting for me to run.

This is going to be fun…I hope.. I have to get out of here.

I smiled slyly at him.

(REVIEW PLEASE!)


	7. oh boy i like party games yeah right

started to run down the hallway.

"theres no way i can escape from him! he can hear my heart beat!" i said aloud. i kept on taking random turns to try to find the stair way. i see no windows so that means i have to go up.. i hope.

how much time did he give me? oh ya.. 15 minutes.. well i used up 10 so far. . .

a idea popped into my head. i took off my shoe along with my sock, then i put my shoe back on. i bit my thumb and put pressure on it forcing the blood to come up. then i dabbed my thumb on it, letting the blood soak it a bit. then i opened a random door and threw it in. i smiled to myself.

i turned the corner of the hallway and saw stairs. i quickly ran up then until i saw windows. i looked out one and i was right on ground level. i ran down the hallway spotting the lobby and a soldier.

"umm exuse me?" i asked trying to breath even. the soldier looked at me shocked then relaxed a little. "your the vampires new toy arnt you." he said. i frowned. "exuse you! i am not a toy! i have been held captive here and now hes giving me a chance to escape! im running out of time!" i yelled. he narrowed his eyes, "well what do you want from me?" he asked.

"is there any cars or bikes, anything?" i asked. he pointed down the hall. "garage is down that way, its the last door." he said.

i quickly turned and ran down the hall. "thanks!" i shouted out to him. i opened the garage door to like 20 cars. "damnn.." i said breathless. i looked to my right and there was keys behinde a desk.

no one was at the desk so i hopped behind it and grabbed one. "they wont miss it if i take just one." i said while runnign down the asile of cars. i pushed the cars unlock to find it easier.

a dark purple sports car lit up to my right. "bingo!" i yelled while sliding in. dont worrie people i have my drivers licence...

i started the car and pulled out the driveway. i expected them to stop me at the gate but they didnt.

"woo! im free! chea bitches!" i yelled out the window.

linelinelinelineline

alucards pov~

i smelled her from down the hallway. this will be easy. silly girl you cannot escape me.

i smelled her from inside a door. i walked through the wall. i stood in the dark room but i could not hear her heart. i spotted her bloody sock on the ground.

i growled at myself for being outsmarted by a human. she is smarter than i thought.. i read her mind and she was already in the purple sports car driving out the gate..

damn her.

"what do you mean luna has escaped? how did you let this happen?" integra yelled at me. "i underestimated her." i said. "well go get her! she is a danger!" integra shouted. i bowed then turned to leave.

"call me when you have got her." integra ordered.

"will do." i purred with a smile.

lineline omg luna your in trouble! line line line

luna pov~

i flew down the high way. this is a really nice car! muhhhahaha its mine now!

what am i going to tell my mom? 'sorry mom we have to leave the country because a freakishly scarey but hot vampire is after me.' yep that will definatly work... i sighed and turned up the music while putting some sun glasses on.

i looked in the review mirror, and saw what i did not want to see... alucard was gaining on me.. i screamed and floored it. i watched as he dissapeared in the distance. i have got to get somewhere where he wont find me...

i pulled out my phone and called my friend Mary. "hello?" she answered. "hey , i need a place to stay." i said. "whats wrong?" she asked worried. "nothing... umm a friend is really mad at me.." i said." ooo is it a boy?" she asked.

"yes..." i said annoyed. "eeep! you have to tell me everything when you get here." she squealled. thats a yes. i hung up and headed for her house.

when i pulled into her drive way she was already outside waiting. she pulled me up to her room. "omg tell me everything! about the private school, boys, everything!" she said smiling waiting for the details.

i guess thats the storey integra told my parents.. "well.. i kind of stole my guy friends car.. hes after me now.." i said sheepishly. her eyes went wide. "is that why you have a really cool sports car! oh man! is he cute?" she asked elbowing me.

"well.. um.. idk.. yeah.." i said looking down and smiling. "get dressed! were going to a party!" she said. i walk into her closet and pull on some skinny jeans and a black long sleeved shirt with 'MUSE' with white letters out.

"hey this is my shirt!" i said looking at it. she smiled at me sheepishly. I went to her bathroom and started to do my hair and makeup.

Once we were ready i was getting a little nervous... Alucard is a vampire. he can surley catch me...

"oh man this car is awesome!" mary said. "heheh.. yahh..." i said. I pulled out the driveway and headed for the party. "so whos coming?" i asked.

"uhh like everyone!" mary said exited. "and you are so playing party games with me." she said. "uhh hell to the no!" i said. "yes you do. i will make you. come on." she said. HAHAHAHAH oh shes so funny...

We pulled up to the party. Oh wow theres a lot of people here... "ready?" she said as we walked up to the house. "no.." I said. I certainly did not want to play party games… and I also felt like someone was watching..

"20 minutes in heaven!" someone yelled from in the house. Mary started to pull me towards the game. "what are you doing?" I yelled. "I volunteer Luna to go first!" she yelled.

WHAT NO! "alright heres your number go down to the basement and look for the door with your number on it." The guy said while giving me a slip of paper with the number seven on it.

"have fun!" mary said as she shoved my down the stairs. Looks like theres no way out of this.. I walked down the dark hall and found the door with seven written on it. I knocked on it and opened the door.

"look who ever is in here, don't plan on getting some tonight or I will rip off your family jewels.." I said into the darkness. No reply. "hello?" I aksed.

Suddenly the door slammed shut behind me, I could here the little click of the lock. "whos in here! Show your self!" I yelled. My heart was pumping faster and faster.

Next thing I know I was shoved against the wall by someone. "your in trouble." A voice growled. "alucard?" I asked. I could hear him growl. "alucard your scaring me." I said. "mm yes I know." He said while licking my neck.

He lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder. Then I heard him pull out his phone. "I found her." he said into the phone. I could barely hear the words coming from the phone but they said 'punish her, do whatever you like.' Fear went through my body.

Alucard chuckled and headed for the door. "w-what are you going to do?" I asked. No answer. Im am so screwed! He went through the door and I saw mary getting ready to go into a different door.

"MARY HELP ITS HIM!" I yelled while waving my hands. Mary turned and her eyes widened. "OMG THIS IS YOUR FRIEND! Oh he is cute!" she said. This made me blush.

"mary focus!" I yelled. She started punching alucard. Then alucard cheated and knocked her out with his eyes. I wiggled within his grasp.

Alucard walked through the wall and we were outside. He threw me in the trunk of the car and grabbed some tape and a rope. He smiled evily at me. "oh no you don't!" I yelled at he tried to tie me up. I wiggled and doged him.

But hes a vampire and im just a girl so I fail. "ammacraumm!" I screamed as he shut the trunk. I was panicking.

The car started up and started to move. After about 10 minutes It stopped. I could hear the door open and slam. The trunk opened and I could see that evil grin of alucards.

"you do look so beautiful when your tied up." He said. "ffummk uummuu!" I said behind the tape. He frowned. "that's not very nice." He said.

he lifted me up and I could see where we were. In the middle of nowhere. He started walking for some trees. "aammuucrmm iummm rourrmmy!" I mumbled. "to late for apologies." He snickered. He then blindfolded me. great..

A few minutes later he set me down on my feet and untied me. I ripped the tape and blindfold off and I saw nothing but trees and no alucard. "alucard this is not funnie!" I yelled. "good luck getting home!" I heard him yell. Then silence.

Oh fuck I am so very very screwed! "Alucard I hate you!" I yelled. 'no you don't.' I heard him say in my mind. I growled and began walking. Might as well start now…

(OMG whats going to happen! Well idk yet.. sorry it took so long to write this.

Writing two stories at the same time is hard…. And I have like 0 ideas for this one… so my question is to you is

'what do you want to see happen in this storie? More scarey? Romance? What?'

Please review and answer my question! I need your guys help!)


	8. The bet

(heh heh sorry its taking me THIS long to write chapters! i have like no idea how this storey will go!)

ITS BEEN LIKE AN HOUR AND I AM SO LOST. I have been running through these trees like forever. I have got so many scratches its not even funny! note to self- DO NOT TRY TO SNEAK OUT.

alucard! you ass! you left me all alone in the dark, in the middle of the forest..grrr..

As i was walking i was trying to destroy every little plant i could get my hands on.. I grabbed a large stick and lifted it up into the air. I was so angery! what happend next i did not expect.

MY FEET LIFTED OF THE GROUND! i screamed and kicked the air. Suddenly i was let back down. My face met the ground and i grunted as the rest of my body did. now THAT hurt.

"owie.." i said as i rubbed my forhead. I looked at the stick in my hands. 'what in the world was that!' i thought to myself. Did i just fly?

I got up off the ground and i took the stick in my hands. "im going to feel so stupid.." i said as i sat on the stick like a broom, but this was the only chance i have of escaping this damn forest.. I concentrated really hard on my anger for alucard. When i opened my eyes I was High up in the air.

"holy shit!" i said. I rocked back on the stick. "woah. have to be careful..." I focused on moving forward. I glided through the air. Then i focused on the mantion.

Flying was amazing. I felt so close to the moon, the cool air rushing past me. I felt free. As i came up to the mantion i smiled slyly. Alucard is going to be so mad.

alucards pov~

As i walked through the mantion doors i smiled to myself. This should teach her a lesson. I will get her in a couple of hours...

As i sat in the lobby sprawled out on the couch, i smelt her scent everywhere. She is so delicious. How i would give to just bite down on her frail neck.

Then it suddenly hit me. I could. She wouldnt turn. and i have enough self control that i would stop. I could keep her living, and drink her. keep her for myself..

But, she wouldnt like it one bit... or would she. I know shes in love with me, but how far is she willing to go. This girl, so strange. she trusts me. Big mistake..

As i sat there with my eyes closed thinking about what to do, i heard a heart beat. HER heart beat. I sat up and she came busting through the door. Imposible. she couldnt have found her way, and that fast! "you!" she said pointing her finger at me.

Anger pumped through her. I just smiled. "how ever did you get here so fast." i said coming up to her. "i flew." she said. Flew! this girl! HA! "seriously." i said.

"no really i did. watch!" she said, forgetting about her anger. She pulled out a large stick from behind her back and let go of it. It didnt fall to the ground though, it just stayed there in the air, floating. interesting...

She hopped on to it and started floating upwards. "well. thats called cheating. you didnt learn anything at all." i purred. I grabbed her ankle and yanked her down.

She let out a cry, which only made me even more exited. I wrapped my arms around her, her back was to my chest, her feet kicking through the air. The stick made a loud sound as it hit the ground. "Let go!" she yelled.

I walked down the stairs, the light fading from upstairs. Now we were in total darkness, I could see though. "w-where are we going?" she asked nervous. I just chuckled, which made her heart skip a beat.

Once i reached her room i walked through the wall and threw her on the bed, she made a soft yelp. "have fun in time out." i snickered as i walked through the door.

I could hear her screaming death threats from down the hall. She was even trying to break down the door. silly girl...

I decided to get some sleep, so i headed for my room, thinking about my problem and wether i should bite her or not...

luna pov~

As i sat there in the dark bored out of my mind, i decided to get on my lap top. There were like 60 messages all from mary. "dude where are you are you ok!" she typed. "yeah im fine.. alucard is a jerk.." i typed back.

"what did he do?" she asked. "threw me in my room and locked the door..." i wrote. "dude so uncool." she said. "i know.. im so bored..:(" "im sorry! well i gtg i just wanted to make sure that you were still alive lol" she said. "gee thanks" i said.

She got offline.. aww boo now im bored agian.. i decided to get dressed in my pj's since there was nothing else to do. I went over to the dresser and opened random draws. When i came accrossed Somthing that looked like pj's, i frowned.

They were all silky and lacy. Damn you alucard. I had no choice... NOW im bored and feeling akward wearing these pjs...

Suddenly i got an idea. i took the bobby pin out of my hair and twisted it. I ran over to the door and started to pick the lock. Once i heard the click, i let out a squeel of joy.

I peeked out the door way. nothing. i tipoed down the hall. TIME FOR AN ADVENTURE! I started down the hallway acting like a ninja, punching the air and doing spins.

"umm are you lost?" a voice said out of nowhere. I jumped and screamed. I spun around to see three soldiers with smirks on their faces. I blushed.. these stupid pj's so revealing...

"JEASUS DONT SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" i yelled. "haha sorry. what are you doing wondering the halls?" he asked. "stupid alucard locked me in my room.. BUT I ESCAPED MUHAHAH!" i said. Their face expressions changed. "your the new girl, the witch." one of them said.

I made a pouty face. "hey! dont judge a book by its cover! i only just now found that out!" i said. The one in the middle smiled and held out his hand. "im Keven." he said. "hi im luna!" i said while shaking his hand. "thats Rick and He's matt." Keven said.

"nice to meet you!" i said. "yeah yeah.." Rick said rolling his eyes. "hey do you know where alucards room is by any chance?" i asked. "why would you want to know that?" rick said confused. "so i can rub in his face that i got out of my room!" i said.

"im surprised your even alive.. alucard... is. well scarey." Matt said. "oh hes not that scarey!" i said. "im too surprised your alive, they said you a 'vampire magnet'" Keven said. "yeah.. i know.." i said annoyed. "Hey, do you guys have a map?" i asked.

"uhh yes but were not supposed to give you one. sorry its direct orders." Rick said. "and why not!" i asked frustraited. "ehh its so you wont escape.." keven said. That hurts..

"oh.. well thats just fucking nice." i said while turning. "hey its not so bad here." matt said trying to cheer me up. "matt, i am a hyper active teenager. being locked up in this mantion is going to be the death of me." i said. "right..." he mummbled.

"well see you guys later, im going to go try to annoy the hell out of alucard!" i said whild skipping down the halls. "good luck..." keven said.

As i roamed through the halls looking for alucards room i was really bored... I came to a set of stairs. "since he is a vampire, he must live down stairs!" i said to myself. I kept on walking down the sets of stairs. This place never ends!

FINALLY i came to the bottom. It was just one big hallway. A very big, dark, and scarey hallway... I bet im going to regret this.. As i walked up to the door my hands started shaking. "oh come on.. its just alucard.." i said quietly to myself. I turned the handle of the door and it krept open. Nothing but darkness.. i walked into the room, my heart pounding. This is definatly a BAD idea...

alucards pov~

When i heard her pounding heart outside my door, i got up from my coffin with a growl. She got out of her room, and to think she would come and bother me... so naive..

Then the door opened.. I could tell by her wide eyes that she couldnt see a thing.. but i could. I looked down to see her lacey nightgown. I took in a ragid breath and tobbled over to the floor. She yelped in surprise.

what is happening ot me? This feeling, i feel like anymoment i could lose control and claim her. I have thought this over and over. I decided not to take her blood. but now its as if i have no choice. I- im losing control...

I got up suddenly and targeted my pray. Her heart pummped with fear. OH why did she ever have to come down here? I shut the door, and she spun around with a scream. "what are you doing in here?" i growled.

"a-alucard! im sorry! i-i shouldnt have left my room!" she said, her eyes scanning the area of which she heard me.

"you know you shouldnt wake me. Now i cant let you leave. i have no choice but to punish you." i growled playfully. I heard her take in a breath of fear and surprise.

"im sorry! i-ill leave right now!" she said searching for the door. I wrapped my hands around her waist, she tensed up.

"to late." i growled. I grabbed ahold of her wrists and lifted her up agains the wall. She yelped with pain. "oh i do love your beautiful voice when your scared." i growled in her ear. What am i doing? i Must find the earge to stop. But her scent, oh her scent!

Her back arched against the wall and into me, and she brought her feet up, she pushed against the wall, trying to push her away from it. Her torso was pushing into me. This made my body have a weird feeling...

I was causing pain in her wrists. I lowered one of my hands down to her lower back, then lowered the other to the back of her neck. Her small hands fought to push me away...

I lowerd my face to her neck and inhaled. OH my. once i smelled that now i cant stop. I licked her neck, my fangs pressing agianst her neck. I knew she felt them by the skip in her heart.

I dont know what made me freeze, i think it was her thought about 'rape' i was frozzen there with her in my arms. "alucard.. please.." she whispered.

"please.. just one bite... it wont hurt.. i- i need your blood.." i purred, tightening my grasp on her. "NO." she said sternly. I let out a growle, it scared her back into her less confident self.

"fine. i will make a deal with you." i growled. "w-what?" she asked surpised. "if you play my game, and win then i will let you go home. the only time you will ever see me is if im warding off other vampires. " i said.

Her face expression turned to curiosity. Her eyes narrowed, she didnt know if she trusted me.. "and if i lose?" she asked.

"if you lose.." i growled while tightening my grip even further. She gasped. "if i lose then i get to keep you and do what i want." i purred as i licked her neck agian.

"-i-i dont know.. whats the bet?" she asked fearfully. "you will see." i purred with a smirk on my face, though she couldnt see.

Before she had time to protest, my eyes glowed red. I watched as her eyes fluttered close and she let out a frustraited sigh while slipping into unconsiness..

line line line line

"i wish to leave for awhile, with luna." Alucard told integra.

She narrowed her eyes. This is unlike alucard.. "why?" Integra demanded. "To train her, she needs to learn how to contol thoes powers of hers." alucard Slyly lied.

Integra knew better though. "why in the world would you need to train her?" she asked frowning.

Alucard was stuck. he knew if he told her this she wouldnt believe him.. oh well it was worth a try. "i would like to train her to be my partener on missions." Alucard said, trying to make his face as serious as he could get it.

Integras eyes narrowed. "Alucard, you NEVER have wanted a partener, NEVER. why now?" integra said with a sly smile. Alucard then narrowed his eyes. "what has happened to you?" she asked.

Anger bubbled up in alucard, he fought to control it. "something has happened." alucard said, more serious.

"and what would that be?" integra asked with her eyebrows raised.

"you know how vampires... choose mates dont you?" alucard asked her while looking out the window.

"no. i dont. explain." integra asked getting agitated.

"well when a male vampire sees a vampire _women_ in a _different way_, his vampire instinks kick in and all they want to do is claim her and make domenince over her." alucard explained why eyeing integra.

She was now frowning as she caught on. "A male vampire will do anything to have his mate that he has claimed." he said turning to her.

"b-but alucard! she is so young!" integra said surprised. "yes i know, a vampire cant control this." he said. "she is a witch! your natural enemy! alucard you cant." integra said with worrie.

"i know, i know this already. but once a vampire chooses its mate, theres no stoping him. Even if i ignored it, sooner or later i would lose control and go after her. I dont want to hurt her integra." alucard said.

Ingegra leaned back in her chair with a heavy sigh, she rubbed her temples thinking of what to do. "i guess theres no way out of this.. fine you may leave." she said frowning.

Alucard bowed to her. "thank you." he said. "where will you go?" integra asked curious.

"to an island. I need to get her to trust me. When i decide she is ready to come back, we will come home." he said. Integra sighed again. She wasnt happy with this new stress.

"very well, you may leave now." she said as she shooed him away with her hand. Alucard turned to leave. "oh alucard? dont hurt her." integra ordered.

"dont worrie, i wont." alucard said. He really didnt know if he could keep his promice...

(ohh my.. hustan. we have a problem. sooner or later luna with find out! will she be ok with this and love it? or will she be scared to death and fight back? well i havnt gotten that far yet.. sorry! i will try to update soon! grr dont you just hate cliff hangers!)


	9. stuck in the jungle

(there will me a lot of third person views from now on. But  
>don't worrie not to many(; )<p>

Alucard stared at the girl that was now lying unconscious on  
>the jungle floor. He smile to himself. He couldn't wait tell she gave up. He<br>couldn't wait tell he revealed why he truely brought her out here for.

"wake up." He purred shaking her gently. Luna's eyes  
>fluttered open and her face expression when from calm to fear to confusion all<br>in a second.

"where am I?" she  
>demanded. Alucard could see that she was acting brave. 'All for her pride..' he<br>thought.

"why would I tell you  
>where we were?" the vampire said with a domestic smirk. Luna gave him a frown. "heres what you should be worried about. ME.<br>you have a three weeks to run. But if I catch you, your MINE." Alucard said as  
>he picked her up by her ankle.<p>

She let out a yelp  
>of surprise. Alucard then stripped her<br>down to nothing but her a flimbsy tanktop and underwear. She wined in protest  
>and felt humiliated. "oh and if you use your magic, you WILL be punished." He said.<p>

Alucard dropped her  
>to the ground and waited. She just sat there trying to cover herself up. "I<br>suggest you start running." He said in a menicing tone.

She took off like a light. Alucard didn't want to be cruel  
>to her, but she had to learn that he was serious.<p>

He read through her thoughts as she ran through the thick  
>leaves. They were mostly cuss words aimed toward him. Alucard chuckled at this.<br>He smiled widely to himself. The hunt, had begun.

Luna panicked as she ran. How could he do this! Why is he  
>acting like this? No magic! Hes a vampire! She ran past tree after tree<br>trying to find any spot she could hide in. This was going to be the longest  
>three weeks of her life..<p>

Line line line lunas pov~

Its been nearly two weeks and I have barely managed. I have  
>found some plants that I could live off of, but they arnt much.<p>

Every few days Alucard shows up, trying to capture me. But I  
>always somehow manage to get away. Im now starting to think that he is letting<br>me. He is probably waiting tell im at my weakest. I figured out that we are on an island. There  
>are two water falls and Some mountains.<p>

Everywhere I turn there he is. Its not fair, He knows where  
>I am at all times. It makes me paranoid. I havnt gotten that much sleep<br>either.. Right now I am resting in a tree eating some strange fruit. I have to  
>eat fast because at anymoment he could show up. I sat there tasting the fruit<br>and looking up at the sky.

Suddenly it got all quiet. The birds have stopped chirping,  
>even the wind has stopped. I hoped down quickly only to be greeted my alucard.<br>"hello lovey." He purred. I threw the fruit at him and turned to run. He suddenly was in front of me blocking my  
>way. I have gotten good at predicting him so I turned then again. I could hear<br>his menacing laugh from behind me as I ran.

She has been easy to track down and I could have caught her  
>at any moment. But I wanted her to give into me. She is so stubborn.<p>

I followed closely as  
>she ran, dodging every stick and leaf she passed. She has gotten good at<br>dodging and escaping things. As she ran past a bundle of trees, I followed more  
>quickly and swiftly.<p>

But I did not expect  
>her to swing a giant branch at my face. I grabbed it and crushed it in my hand.<br>She then gulped and scurried away. I will let her get away this time, but next  
>time the game ends. Soon she will be mine.<p>

As I realized alucard was no longer chasing me I stopped,  
>collapsing onto the ground trying to catch my breath. This is useless. Im never<br>going to win. I stood up again and walked passed the trees. What if he does  
>catch me?<p>

What will he do to me then? Eat me? oh dear I hope not. Why  
>is he doing this! I do not understand! I<br>started kicking and thrashing me feet and arms.

I started to yell and  
>scream out my frustration and anger. I was having a temper tantrum. Well you<br>would to if you were in my situation..

Pretty soon I passed out from exahstion. Running from a  
>vampire is hard work..<p>

I heard her frustraited screams and I laughed out loud. This  
>girl may give up sooner than I thought.. I quickly followed her scent to where<br>she was. She was passed out on the ground.  
>"mmm." I hummed to myself.<p>

She looked so stunning, besides how dirty she was. My eyes  
>travled down her neck to her frail shoulders. Then ventured on down her back<br>and stopped at her thighs. I looked away. Now that I want her to be mine, I  
>think of her in a different way.<p>

I used to watch her neck all the time, but now I watch her  
>lips, thighs, stomach, eyes. She was beautiful. But don't get me wrong, that<br>blood of hers I still cannot resist. She will soon be mine…

I dicided to give her one more chance and left her there. I  
>so badely wanted to see her troubled face as she gave up. So It took all myself<br>control to just leave her there.

I wanted to just pick  
>her up now and take her to the cabin and dominate her. But I wouldn't do that..<br>I have made a bet. I smiled to my self as I turned from her. Soon she will be  
>mine!<p>

(I know this chapter is short but I will try to make the  
>next one longer!)<p> 


	10. I dont like to lose

Lunas's eyes fluttered open to the jungle floor. "shit!" she  
>said in frustration as she quickly got to her feet. She scanned her<br>surroundings, looking for any sign of him.

She then sighed to herself as she realized that he was not  
>there. She slumped forwards and started<br>walking. "this is called abuse." She wined to herself.

As she was walking out of the brush of the trees and into an  
>open field, she saw something she did not expect. There, sitting at the top of<br>the hill, was a house. "im saved!" she whispered to herself.

She started to walk  
>fast but quickly lost her pace. Luna was so tired and exahsted from running<br>around with no food or sleep. She  
>collapsed about half way up the hill. "I cant give up now. Im almost at the<br>top. I cant give in." she whispered to herself.

She got up, shakey, but she managed to get the rest of the  
>way up the hill. Then once she reached the door of the house she collapsed. She<br>banged on it with all her strength. "h-help!" she cried. The door opened.

"hello lovely, how nice of you to come visit me." alucard  
>said. She gasped and quickly squirmed away. "t-this is your house?" she said<br>as she stood.

"of course." He said smirking. "here I will give you a head  
>start, go on run." Alucard said. Ame stood there not knowing what to do. She<br>narrowed her eyes at him. "or you could come in and, eat a nice breakfast, in a  
>nice bed. Or take a hot bath." He said pushing open the door.<p>

Luna's mouth started  
>to drool. She could easily go in and eat. She wanted to so badely. But that would<br>mean that he has won. "NO IDEOT!" luna screamed as she turned to run.

I sighed as I watched her run. This girl is so stubborn.  
>Well this time I will take her wether she likes it or not. As I followed close behind her I read her<br>thoughts.

'_that bastard! Im  
>going to win this bet no matter what. Now I don't care about him! I used to<br>like him, but now I CANT trust him. Im going to beat him at this game no matter  
>what. Even if it kills me!' <em>I frowned at her words. Well now its going to  
>take a lot for her to trust me again. ..<p>

Luna ran into a dead end. "what!" she gasped. She turned to  
>see Alucard leaning against a tree with an amussed expression. She glared at<br>him. The only way out was to get past him. "why are you doing this? You know  
>you were going to win from the start! This is not fair!" ame screamed at him.<p>

Alucard stood up.  
>"yes I know, it hardely seems fair. But its my game." He said smirking. She<br>screamed at him then, her anger caused the surrounding water to form into sharp  
>ice cycles around her. "now, now. No magic remember?" alucard said.<p>

"FUCK YOU!" luna  
>said as she ran at him. Alucard was<br>getting ready to knock her out, but then her foot got caught in some branches.  
>He heard it snap and she let out a cry of pain. Then she was unconscious.<p>

The water fell back down to earth. "well, that went well."  
>Alucard joked to himself. He went over to her and inspected her foot. "looks<br>like you fractured it." He said to Luna passed  
>out on the ground. He picked her<br>up In his arms and smiled to himself. Looks like I won.

As alucard walked through to doors to the house, he thought  
>he should bathe her. She was very dirty. "if you were awake I bet you would<br>kick and scream." He said chuckling.

He went into the bathroom and turned on the water of the  
>tub. Then he set luna down and she wimpered in her sleep. Alucard smiled at<br>this. He lifted her shirt over her head and threw it in the corner of the room.

"ill just leave your underwear and bra on for you. You would  
>be humiliated and hate me forever.." alucard said while rolling his eyes. He<br>then sat on the end of the tub with his legs on either side holding luna up.

He took the soap and poured it on a cloth and gentely  
>scrubbed her. He was careful not to get the soap in her eyes, nose, and mouth.<br>Luna's face scrunched up in her sleep when the soap got in her mouth. Alucard  
>chuckled, he thought she looked adorable.<p>

When he got to her feet he was careful with her ankle. He  
>could feel her muscles protesting and trying to pull away. Once she was clean<br>he lifted her out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel. He gentely messaged  
>her with the towel until she was dry.<p>

Alucard then looked at lunas lips. He brushed his fingers  
>over them lightly. They twitched and she made a soft noise, he smiled. She smelled so wonderful<br>right now. Alucard brought her body close to his face and inhaled. "oh my, you  
>are truly delightful." He said as he walked out of the room.<p>

He placed her on the  
>bed and dressed her in some silk pagamas. Then, he reached inside of her shirt<br>and cut off her bra, and replaced it with a new clean one with out looking. He  
>did the same with her underwear.<p>

Alucard put a ankle  
>brace on her foot and tucked her in the bed. He couldn't wait the next morning<br>to see how she would act since she lost. He probably thought she would be  
>angery. Or she probably would act like she wouldn't care, protecting her pride.<br>"sweet dreams." He purred as he left the room.

Line lien line lienlunapov~

I felt a warm soft bed beneath me. As much as I wanted to  
>just stay there and sleep, I had to see where I was. I opened my eyes to a<br>ceiling. I sat up quickly and realize im in a room.

This room was very open and bright. There were very tall  
>windows and out side them I could see a<br>balcony. I quickly got out of bed only to have a pain shoot up my foot. I  
>gasped and fell to the floor.<p>

"good morning, trying to escape are we?" a familiar voice  
>purred. I looked up to see alucard, my favorite person in the world..not.<p>

"what did you do to  
>me!" I yelled. "I didn't do nothing. YOU fractured your ankle. You will have to<br>stay in bed until it heals." Alucard said.

"forget that im leaving!" I said as I tried to stand.  
>Alucard picked my up bridal style. "arnt you forgetting that I WON, and you are<br>now MY prize?" he said. He was right. I had lost. What is he going to do to me  
>now? Eat me?<p>

Alucard set me on the bed again. "what are you going to do  
>with me then?" I said, acting like it didn't bother me.<p>

"mmm first your going  
>to get that ankle in good shape. After that I will show you the real reason why<br>I brought you out here." He said truning to leave.

"I though all you wanted was my blood." I said in a harsh  
>tone.<p>

"don't get me wrong, I do want it. But that's not the true  
>reason why I brought you hear." he purred. Before I could ask him what that was<br>he walked through the wall. "cant you use doors like a normal person?" I  
>growled. '<em>mmm I can try.' <em>He said in  
>my mind.<p>

About an hour later alucard came in through the door holding  
>a tray. I was surprised that he even bothered going throught the door. "here,<br>you need to eat." He purred. I rolled my eyes as he set the tray down.

I didn't want to dig in at first, I wanted to act like I  
>didn't need his food. But I was hungery. There was toast, eggs, bacon, and<br>orange juice. My mouth started to water. He sat on the end of the bed waiting  
>for me to eat. "I cant eat while your staring at me like this."I said annoyed.<p>

All he did was  
>chuckle. I picked up the toast and put It in my mouth and slowely chewed. "so?<br>How long will this ankle take to heal?" I asked with my mouthful of food.

"about a week, you're a fast healer." He said with a smile  
>showing his fangs. I smiled to, that means the faster I can escape. How would I<br>though? Alucard cant walk on water can he? I could fly?

"you wont be escaping  
>luna." He said in a serious tone. "why don't you get out of my mind?" I hissed.<br>He stood then, he looked angery. "listen, I won, and now you are MINE. I can do  
>whatever I please with you. You best behave." He growled.<p>

This scared me but I didn't show it, I just glared back at  
>him. "why don't you just give me a<br>coller and make me sleep out side them?" I said.

Suddenly he was at me neck. I dropped the toast on the tray,  
>my heart was pounding. "you best behave or I will have to punish you." He growled<br>against my neck. Tears came to my eyes,  
>not tears of frear or saddnes. But tears of anger.<p>

He leaned away and smirked. "luna, you look like child  
>having a fit." He snickered. I looked away, I was pissed. I knew he could do<br>whatever he wanted and I couldn't do a thing about it. The question was, what  
>does he want? "well, I will leave you to<br>your meal." Alucard said as he got up and left.

Once alucard was out of the room he heard Luna gasp. "ALUCARD  
>HOW THE HELL DID I GET CHANGED!" Luna screamed. Alucard just laughed to wear<br>she could hear.

"ALUCARD YOU PERVERT!  
>GAHH ONCE THIS ANKLE IS HEALED, YOUR DEAD!" she screamed. Alucard just laughed even harder. He was going<br>to enjoy himself.

Line line line line line line line

Its been two days. Two of the most miserable days of my  
>life. First of all, I am bored to death and alucard WONT let me get out of the<br>bed. Every time I try to sneak out, he pops out of no where with a smirk on his  
>face.<p>

Second, I am so confused half of the time. What is his game?  
>He keeps on acting so strange. Before he would just scared me and laugh, not<br>caring. Now its as if he actually cared.

Third, I keep on panicking every time he comes in to check  
>my ankle. He said he would tell me , or SHOW me the true reason he brought me<br>here. I don't want my ankle to heal! Well… I do then I could run.. well at  
>least try to run.<p>

He is a good cook though.. I don't know how or where he gets  
>his.. meals. I don't think I want to either.<p>

"hello how are you feeling?" he purred as he walked through  
>the door.<p>

"bored. Like always." I said annoyed. He chuckled.

"let me see your  
>ankle." He said as he slid his hand under the blankets. I moved it before he<br>could grasp it. I just smiled and glared at him. "I said let me see your ankle."  
>He growled reaching even further. I dodged his grasp and scooted as close to<br>the wall as possible.

"playful today are  
>we?" I asked as he finally got my ankle. Darn. He took off the brace and moved<br>it around a bit. "looks like you have one more day." He said smiling. "yippie."  
>I said annoyed.<p>

He sighed and stood, "I will go get your lunch. Then after  
>that I will give you a bath." He said with a domestic smirk. My eyes widened. "WHAT<br>HELL NO!" I said. But before I could scream at him even more he walked through  
>the wall.<p>

Oh god a bath?  
>FUCK THAT! And my ankle! One more day? Alucard came through the<br>door with a tray, on it had a sandwich and some chips. I ate reeeeallly slow,  
>he just stood waiting. I glared at him the whole time.<p>

Once I ate my last chip, he took the tray and sat it down,  
>then he turned to me. I stuck my foot out preventing him from coming anycloser.<br>"don't. you dare." I said in a warning tone. All he did was smirk and rubed my  
>leg.<p>

I tried to pull away from him but he only picked me up  
>heading for the bathroom. "ALUCARD NO! STOP! ALUCARD!" I screamed. I kicked<br>and squirmed the whole way.

"I could just knock you out?" He said with a smile. "NO!" I screamed.  
>He sat me down in the huge tub waiting. "I can do it myself!" I screamed.<p>

"how do I know you wont escape?" he snickered. I growled at him.  
>"fine, I will leave." He said while rolling his eyes. With that he left. Thank GOD!<p>

I turned on the hot  
>water and poured soap bubbles in. Then I stripped cautiously. Once the water<br>was up to my collarbone I actually layed down and relaxed. Until I heard a  
>snicker.<p>

I opened my eyes to see alucard sitting on the side of the  
>tub. "ALUCARD YOU PERVERT!"I screamed as I got deeper into the tub. "I was only<br>bringing you new clothes." He said smirking.

"get out!" I said pointing as the door. He rolled his eyes then left. God what was I going  
>to do! That pervert! Whats going to happen tomorrow? Im afraid of what he<br>will do! Looks like its time to come up with an escape plan…


	11. The truth

That night alucard couldn't stop thinking about Luna. He was  
>worried she wouldn't trust him,or even like him anymore. He wondered what her<br>'plan' of escaping was to. He was very restless so he dicided to go for a walk.

He opened the door  
>and started to walk down the hall way. He passed lunas room and it was open<br>part way. He looked in and she was lying in her bed twitching. She moned lightly, and then gasped.

Alucard realized she was having a night mare and He smiled to  
>himself. As he stepped closer to her she moaned even louder. He chuckled to<br>himself, he kind of liked hearing this. He gentaly touched her cheek. "I wonder  
>what your dreaming about?" he whispered.<p>

So he dicided to read her mind. In her dream, she was running  
>through the forest in the red dress that she wore when they first met. She was<br>running from men. They quickly caught up to her and tackled her to the ground.  
>Alucard then picked her up and carried her off.<p>

Once he was in his coffin with her lying on top of him, he  
>was finally tired. Luna let out a peaceful sigh in her sleep and squeezed<br>alucard tighter. "see, I knew you still liked me." he said with a chuckle. If  
>she was really awake she probably would have punched him.<p>

Linelinelinelinelinelunapov~

I felt confortable and relaxed. But for some reason my bed  
>was hard and there was no light. Usually my room was filled with light for the<br>sun seeping from the windows. But it was dark. I opened my eyes to darkness and I started to panick.

I was on my stomach  
>on something hard. I lifted my head up quickly only to feel a hand push me back<br>down. "careful you will hit our head." Alucard snickered in the darkness. My  
>hands felt his hard abs from underneath me.<p>

"alucard? Where am  
>i!" I asked. "well good morning to you to." He said turning over and bringing<br>him with me. "aluc-" I started to say  
>until I felt his finger shushing me. "be quiet im still trying to sleep." He<br>growled.

It felt like we were  
>in a closed space. "alucard. Where are we." I aksed again. "im my coffin." He<br>purred. "in your coffin- why?" I asked surprised. "you were having a night  
>mare and once you were in here, you sleeped peacefully." Alucard said with a<br>sigh.

"well could you let  
>me out, I really got to pee." I said in a sarcastic tone. Alucard chuckled and<br>carried me out. I couldn't see his room very well, it was pitch black. "nice room.." I said was we walked out into the light. "teenagers… so sarcastic." He  
>said while rolling his eyes.<p>

I gave him a big cheesy grin. When I was in the bathroom I  
>found out that I could walk. I healed so quickly, alucard said it was because I<br>was a witch. I eyed the bathroom window. I tiptoed over to it and silently  
>opened it, all while I was holding my breath.<p>

Once I was half way out the window I felt someone grasp  
>their hand around my ankle. I gave out a yelp of surprise as I was pulled back<br>through into alucards arms. He looked angery. "from now on I guess I will have  
>to be in here with you when you have to go." He growled.<p>

"a girls got to try."  
>I said with an innocent smile. His eyes<br>shot towards mine and fear went through my bodie. "why wont you just try to behave once?" he  
>growled. "i-im sorry." I said sincerely. "no your not. If you really would you<br>would stop. Im just trying to help you." He growled. This shocked me.

"how?" I asked. He looked at me then looked away. He seemed  
>uncomfortable. "well, not really helping you, but i-uhh you will find out." He<br>said. I raised my eye brow, "your acting strange." I said.

"well you're a pain." He hissed. I stoped  
>talking, he hurt my feelings. Then my emotions got the best of me and I started<br>to tear up. STUPID TEARS! I tried to keep my face away from his but like  
>everything else, that failed to..<p>

"are you crying?" he asked. "yes, no.. maybe." I said with a  
>pout. "why is my luna crying?" he purred getting his face close to mine. Then<br>he licked up a tear with his tounge.

"b-because! Your holding me captive in the middle of  
>nowhere! And! Im paranoid the whole time! What do you really want! Also! Im so<br>fucking BORED!" I yelled. He just stood there with a surprised smirk on his  
>face. "let me down!" I said squirming.<p>

Once he did I tore of the ankle brace and threw it behind  
>me. Then I headed onward to look for the<br>kitchen. He was following close behind. "where are you going?" he asked  
>sounding amused.<p>

"I am a hyper active  
>teenager. What do teenagers need? FOOD!" I said as I started to skip. He clamped his<br>hands on my shoulder and turned me around.

"kitchen is this way." He said with a chuckle. Once we got there I started going through the  
>cabinets looking for some kind of food.<br>Once I spotted a bag of dorritos I yelled, "BINGO!" As I was getting  
>ready to take a bite, Alucard grabbed the bag out of my hands. "hey!" I protested.<br>"this is not breakfast." He said sternly.

I gave him the puppie dog face. He only laughed. "now sit  
>down I will make you some cereal." He said heading for the fridge. "you sound<br>like my mother.." I muttered.

"speaking about  
>mothers, how are you?" alucard asked.<p>

"what do you mean?" I  
>aske confused. "you must miss them?" he asked. "well yeah.. but… I don't<br>know.." I said looking down.

"im sorry this must be hard for you." He said. I looked out  
>the window and all I saw was jungle. "where are we exactly?" I asked changing<br>the subject. "mmmm now why would I tell you that? I like to keep you guessing."  
>He purred. I rolled my eyes.<p>

After I ate my cereal I pushed the bowl away and crossed my  
>arms. "now, why am I really here?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes, then smiled<br>showing his fangs. "im waiting." I said sternly.

"lets go swimming."  
>He said while turning. "im not moving until you tell me." I said. He turned to<br>see water floating above my head.

"your getting good at that." He smirked. I glared at him,  
>hes really going to tell me! "alright I guess I have no choice…" he sighed. I<br>smiled wide. Then all of a sudden his eyes flashed red and he gave a me a evil  
>glare. Then, I slumped over into a deep sleep. That bastard.<p>

Linelinelinelinelineline

Luna felt the warm sun on her back. She thought she must be  
>back in her room. Well until she heard running water. Her eyes shot open and<br>she realized she was on a large smooth rock. Over to her right there was a pond  
>with a waterfall.<p>

As much as she like her  
>view she was worried about something, Alucard wasn't any where to be seen.<br>Anger bubbled up in her once she realized what she was wearing. She had on a  
>deep red bikini, probably alucards choice. It fit her very well, it hugged her<br>curves in the right places. It gave her a nice cleavage.

As much as she loved her new bathing suit, she despised how  
>she got in it. "all right alucard. Where are you?" she growled. No answer. She<br>stood up and looked around. All of a sudden she saw a flash in the water. She screamed  
>and jumped back.<p>

Alucard popped up  
>from the water. "so your awake? Do you like your bathing suit?" he asked with a<br>smirk. I let out a big growl and lundged  
>at him. He caught me easily in the water. "let me go!" I yelled as he swam to<br>the deepest part.

"are you sure you  
>want me to let you go?" he asked with a domestic smirk. "YES! Wait-" luna<br>started to say until alucard pushed her under the water. She let out a scream under water and watched the bubbles escape from her mouth.

When alucards hand dissapeard she came to the surface and  
>started to gulp in breaths of air. "ALUCARD- YOU.. ASS!" she yelled as she sputted out water. He was<br>gone though and once she realized this she started to swim towards the shore.

Once I let go of her I decided to disappear under the water.  
>She came up coughing for air, I only smiled. Then she started to desperately<br>swim for the shore as she realized that I was gone. Her bathing suit fit her  
>nicely though im glad I picked that color.<p>

I began swimming  
>underneath her, her feet barely almost touching me. I grabbed her ankle and she<br>let out a scream. I drug her under the water and she kicked and wiggled. I  
>tightened my grip around her waist and drug her deeper to the bottom.<p>

Her movements started  
>to become weak. She was running out of air. She looked at me with worried eyes,<br>that seem to plead with me. '_oh do you  
>need air?'<em> I said in her mind.

'_alucard please! Air now!'_ she screamed in her mind. _'where else would you get air down here in a  
>place like this?' <em>I asked her trying her to catch on. She looked at me  
>confused and I smiled letting some bubbles escape.<p>

Her eyes widened. _'you sick pervert hell no! let me go!' _she  
>thought as she tried to get out of my grasp. '<em>theres only one way' <em>I said. Her eyes began to flutter and she  
>began to become dizzy.<p>

She turned to me, her  
>eyes full of rage. She grabbed my face with her hands and leaned in. When her<br>lips met mine I started to kiss her, she only sucked on my face for air. She  
>wouldn't let me in though. That's a disappointment.<p>

Eximent bubbled up  
>inside me. Her lips tasted so great, she smelled delicious. I started to swim<br>towards to surface. "I am so mad at you right now!" she said as her cheeks  
>began to get red. All I did was laugh. "let me go!" she said as she pushed away<br>from me.

"come swim with me." i  
>said dragging her further away from the shore. "I don't want to!" she yelled. "why<br>not?" I asked. "I don't trust you." She said.

"why? Im not going to hurt you luna." I said sincerely. "well  
>then what about that one night when you attacked me? all you want is my blood"<br>she said in a harsh tone. I frowned at the memories that flooded into my brain.

"well, I do want your blood, every vampire does, I was only  
>going to take it if you gave me permission." I purred. "ha good luck with<br>that.." she said sarcasticly.

"that's not all I want either." I said with a smirk. Her  
>head turned to me. "well what DO you want?" she asked full of curiosity. I didn't know how to tell her and I knew she<br>knew. "well… do you know.. how vampires choose mates?" I aksed.

"alucard, of course not." She said getting annoyed. "well once they see a women in a different  
>way for the first time, well.. how do I put this.. its like what you humans<br>refer to as 'love at first sight' but more… aggressive. Once this happens to a  
>vampire all they want to do is claim their mate forthemselvs. Or have the women<br>love them back." I said trying to make her see the point.

Her eyebrows  
>scrunched up, she didn't get it. "so? What does that got to do with anything?"<br>she said. I raised my eyebrow at her. Her eyes widened and her hand became  
>frozen on my chest. I took ahold of it in my hand, then she finally pulled<br>away. I let her go this time.

Her face expression was full of surprise. "s-so, that night,  
>with my pajamas- when you saw me…" she said getting nervous. "luna, theres<br>nothing to be afraid of, I simpily have… well err.. fallin in love with you." I  
>said not knowing how to put it.<p>

I swam closer to her.  
>"I don't know what to say…" she said confused. "why did you bring me here then?"<br>she asked me.

"well to try to get you to trust me." I explained. "ohh.."  
>she muttered. She started to swim to the shore but I grabbed her wrist. "please<br>swim with me?" I pleaded. She rolled her eyes and went under the water, then  
>next time she came up she was farther away from the shore. I just smiled,<br>showing my fangs.

(yay! Alucard finally told her! well there will be more  
>romance in the next chapter! Nothing to heavy though! )<p> 


	12. The question game

(ok ok.. before you all beat me to death for not updating  
>sooner.. my moms computer crashed and well…<p>

ok I suck at making excuses…

I'm sorry! Please don't eat me!

oh look! A distraction!)à

I could see the seriousness in his eyes when he told me. It  
>really surprised me to. I DID NOT see that coming. He loves me? He's attracted<br>to me! He finds me irresistible… Deep down in my heart I knew I like this, I  
>knew I couldn't stay mad at him forever.<p>

So I decided to stay and swim with him for awhile.. As he  
>swam closer to me I splashed him in a playful way. He only gave me an evil<br>smile and disappeared under the water. "Alucard, stop your scaring me!  
>ALUCARD!" I screamed.<p>

I felt his hands  
>grasp my calf and then I was under. I had an idea though.. Once I was in his<br>arms I started to tickle him not knowing if it would have any effect. I was  
>really surprised when he jumped and let go of me.<p>

Once I reached the surface I started busting up laughing. I  
>heard his growl from behind me and turned around. "so your ticklish! I can use<br>this to my advantage!" I said  
>playfully. He swam up to me and hugged<br>me, "don't forget, I know where all your tickle spots are, reading minds is a  
>wonderful gift isn't it?" he said smirking.<p>

"hey! That's  
>cheating!" I said while turning around. All of a sudden he grabbed my hand.<br>"what is that?" he said in a demanding tone. He reached for behind my neck.

"ahh nothing!" I said while dodging his reach. He raised his  
>eyebrow, and reached for me again. "let me see, luna." He said seriously. "why<br>your just going to freak.." I said rolling my eyes.

He came at me then,  
>diving be hide me and wrapping his hand around his waist and forcing me to hold<br>still. He pulled my hair out of the way and I knew he saw it. "what is the  
>world is this?" he growled. "uhh a scar.." I said innocently.<p>

He made me face him.  
>"those are bite marks." He said sternly. "what? Are you mad that they aren't<br>yours?" I asked. He growled at me and his face showed that he demanded that I  
>told him. "fine ok, ok. You know how when I was little and that vampire lady<br>was there? Well I kind of left out the part where she bit me.." I said sheepishly.

His face got all serious. "why didn't you tell us?" he  
>asked. "well, I was on the verge of jumping out the window, I was so scared. I<br>didn't want you to eat me by integras orders." I said simply.

"is there anything else you would like to tell me? or do I  
>have to read your mind?" he asked with a smirk.<br>"uhhhhhhh. Nope were all good here." I said with a smile. I started to  
>swim again, that is until something brushed against my leg.<p>

I jumped and  
>screamed, I climbed on alucards shoulders. "ALUCARD THERES SOMETHING IN THE<br>WATER!" I screamed. He only bested up laughing.

"you didn't think that we were the only two in here did  
>you?" he said.<p>

"ok, that's it. Im getting out." I said pointing towards the  
>shore. I got off him and quickly swam towards the shore. "oh come on, its just<br>fish." He said.

"have you ever seen the movie jaws? Ya I didn't think so." I  
>said climbing out of the water. He followed behind me. "ok what now?" I said.<p>

"I want to see you fly." He said all of a sudden. "oh, well  
>ok.." I said looking for a stick. "have you ever tried it without a<br>stick?" he said playfully.

"uhh no. im not that awesome yet." I said trying to break a  
>small branch off the tree. He came over and easily broke it off. "show off.." I<br>muttered. "all for you." He said smiling.

I got on it, feeling stupid again, and started to concentrate.  
>My feet started to hover off the ground and then they came back down. "well<br>that sucked." I mumbled.

"how did you do it  
>last time?" he asked. "well I was pissed off at you and throwing things and<br>then it just sort of.. happened." I explained.

He smiled evilly and  
>before I could ask why, he picked me up by the waist and carried me tucked<br>under his arm. "EXUSE YOU? WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?"

I asked trying to get out of his grasp. He ran at his  
>'vampire speed' and we were on top of the waterfalls cliff. My eyes widened as he held me over the cliff.<br>"ALUCARD! WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed at him, grasping his hands.

"get ready." He said  
>smiling. Then he dropped me. That<br>basterd dropped me. I started falling towards the water at an alarming rate. I  
>was so pissed at him.<p>

Then all of a sudden  
>the stick stopped falling and I stopped with it. At first I thought it got<br>stuck on something, then I realized I had done it. I climbed on the hovering  
>stick and collected myself. I started floating upwards.<p>

Alucard was at the top crossing his arms. He looked as if he  
>had found the cure for cancer. "you think your clever don't you? Ya well you<br>got another thing coming for you." I growled as I flew towards him.

At first he didn't know what I was doing, that is, until I  
>grabbed his hand and took him towards the sky with me. He clutched onto my hand<br>and started to hiss. " put me down! Luna now!" he growled loudly.

I was laughing so hard I was crying. I flew back towards the  
>house, once I was low enough I dropped him. Then I landed on the roof. He got<br>up off the ground and glared at me. All of a sudden he disappeared, then I felt  
>hands on my ankles. He pulled me through the roof with his 'powers'.<p>

"you will pay for  
>that later." He growled. "ooo so scared." I giggled.<p>

He let me down and  
>turned to him. "ok what now?" I asked. "well what do you want to do?" he<br>replied. "well what is there to do?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and took my  
>hand. "Im going to make you dinner, now go get dressed. Clothes are in your<br>closet." He said while pushing me into my room.

I shut the door and  
>went over to the closet. Oh my it was huge! There were clothes and shoes<br>everywhere! It was like a separate bedroom!

I didn't no where to start so I just grabbed a  
>pile of clothes and tried them on. After about 10 minutes of deciding what to<br>wear, I decided to wear a dark blue top that came down low on the shoulders, I had on black skinny jeans.

I came out of the  
>room and headed for the kitchen. It smelled wonderful! Alucard was already<br>sitting at the table with a glass of red stuff. I guessed it was blood.. There  
>was a plate full of Spaghetti, my favorite, with bread sticks.<p>

"wow, that was fast.  
>It looks delicious!" I said. He pulled out the chair for me and I sat down. As I<br>ate I could feel him staring at me… I had an idea. "do you want to play the  
>question game?" I asked randomly.<p>

He raised one eyebrow  
>and the corners of his mouth fought back a smirk. "Whats the rules?" he asked.<p>

I smiled , "whatever  
>the person asks, the other person HAS to tell the truth." His eyes light up<br>like a child with a new toy, he gave me a domestic grin showing his fangs. My  
>heart skipped a beat. "alright, you go first." He said.<p>

"oh, ok.. hm… tell me  
>more about this mating thing." I said while I took a bite. He took a sip of his 'blood' "well, a vampire<br>will never stop trying, that's for sure." He said while looking into his glass.

"what do you mean?" I asked confused. He looked up at me and  
>studied me for a minute before answering. "That means I will never stop trying<br>to claim you Luna, as in… like, CLAIM you." He said trying to get me to grasp  
>what he was saying.<p>

My eyes widened and I  
>could feel my cheeks get hot with blush. "Don't worry Luna," he said trying to reassure me. "you<br>are to young, I wont take that from you. I only ask you to be mine though." He said.

I didn't know what to  
>say so I simply answered him nervously. "umm… its your turn now.." His face<br>expression didn't change. "Do you trust me?" he asked all of a sudden.

This question took me  
>by surprise. Did I trust alucard? He wants my blood and well.. Me. He wouldn't hurt<br>me…and I hate to admit that I would give him my blood any day… "yes." I said.

He smirked and set  
>down his glass, then he took away my empty plate and set it in the dish washer.<br>"would you like to watch a movie?" he asked while turning.

"you had a tv here the whole time and didn't tell me? HELL  
>YEAH!" I said while jumping up. He only laughed at my eagerness.<p>

He took me to the basement, it was very nice. It was like a  
>mini theater! I settled down on the couch and waited for him to put the movie<br>in. I didn't know what it was, it was going to be a surprise.

He sat down next to me, he seemed to study my face  
>expression as the title of the movie came on. 'Red Rose' I knew he was going to<br>choose a scary movie, I just knew it! He wrapped his arms around me and brung  
>me closer.<p>

I narrowed my eyes at him and he only smiled. "I thought you  
>liked scary movies?" he said teasing me.<p>

"I do , its just, I know you will make it even more scarier."  
>I said. He grinned even wider, if possible.<p>

The movie was pretty good, well until the scary stuff  
>started happening… "DON'T GO INTO THAT ROOM? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU<br>THINKING!" I screamed at the girl in the tv.

Alucard chuckled. I  
>screamed once the girl was attacked. "I told you!" I said after the scary part<br>was over.

Alucard looked very amused. "what?" I asked him. "you are  
>very amusing when you watch movies." He said with a smirk.<p>

After the movie was over I got up and stretched. I turned to  
>see a empty couch. "god damn it alucard! We just watched a scary movie! NOW<br>STOP IT!"I yelled into the darkness.

I heard nothing but silence. My heart was beginning to speed  
>up. "ALUCARD!" I screamed.<p>

I was suddenly pushed  
>up against the wall. My face was pushed against the wall, thought I knew who it<br>was. "what are you doing!" I yelled at him. "punishing you for your little trick earlier.."  
>he whispered in my ear.<p>

I would feel his body pushing against mine. Then I could  
>feel his hand pushing my hair away from my neck. I started to get nervous. "alucard…<br>what are you doing?" I asked again, this time in a whisper.

"you said you trusted me, and that I could have your blood."  
>He whispered against my neck. It send tickles down my back and I shivered. That<br>only seemed to make him more eager, he tightened his grip.

"when did I say you  
>can have my blood?" I asked playing dumb. "Luna, I can read minds remember." He<br>said as he licked behind my ear.

I gasped as I felt  
>tingles all over my body, he only smiled at this. He flipped me over to where I<br>was facing him, he was still at my neck. "well?" he breathed.

Was I ready? God I hope so.. "y-yes.." I said giving in. He  
>could tell I was nervous, "Luna, I will make sure not to hurt you, I will do it<br>when you don't expect it ok?" he murmured in my ear. "o-ok." I said.

Suddenly, we were in my room on my bed. He kissed the side  
>of my mouth, then kissed me on the lips. I kissed back this time, wrapping my<br>arms around his neck bringing him closer.

His tongue brushed against my lip, wanting in. I was going  
>to tease him and not let him in thought. He growled against my lips, and I smiled<br>against him.

Suddenly I felt his  
>hands on my thigh, and he pinched me causing me to gasp. He slipped his tongue<br>into my mouth, deepening the kiss. '_cheater_.'  
>I said in my mind. He smiled against my lips.<p>

He kissed down my jaw line, then to my neck. I totally  
>forgot what he was going to do, and I didn't see it coming.<p>

Suddenly I felt pain against my neck, and gasped and my back  
>arched into him. I tried to push him away. '<em>shh<br>its ok Luna'_ I heard him say in my mind.

My heart was racing, I felt pain and pleasure all at the  
>same time. He tightened his grip on me. I was getting dizzy, and he pulled away.<p>

He kissed me softly on the lips. I was very tired all of a  
>sudden and felt my eye lids close.<p>

"sweet dreams my little goddess." Is all I heard before I feel  
>asleep…<p> 


	13. Facing the Facts

Luna awoke to the soft feeling of Alucards fingers brushing lightly over her spine. It sent tingles down her back.

She mumbled and opened her eyes, only to find that she was on top of Alucard once again. But this time her legs had betrayed her, they were wrapped tightly around his waist. Her face flooded with red as she saw the smirk on his face.

Then she remembered last night, and her face, grew even redder. Her hand flew up to her neck and it was tender. She was embarrassed, she didn't know why thought.

"You bit me!" she fumed. "oh but you gave me permission, remember darling?" he said with a evil grin. Luna opened her mouth to protest but then remembered her giving him permission.

"damn myself.." she mumbled. This only caused his evil grin to go wider. "so? How was it? Am i as delicious as I smell?" she asked with curiosity.

"You were the most delicious thing I have ever tasted." Alucard said remembering. He wanted to say that he couldn't wait to claim her, but she had not said that she was his. Well not aloud anyways..

Luna then looked down to see she was only wearing her blue lace panties. Her head shot up to him. She was glaring, her heart pumped with anger.

She pushed the coffin door open and began to climb out, that is until Alucard grabbed her. "WHY IN THE HELL AM I IN MY UNDERWEAR ALUCARD?" she yelled full of rage.

Alucard gave her a domestic grin. "well you are mine now dear.. and I do enjoy a view, since I cannot yet claim you." He said while looking her over.

Luna grabbed the covers and wrapped them around herself and tugged away from him. This only caused her to fall over the coffins side and onto the floor with a loud thud.

Alucard roared with laughter. Luna sat up, her eyes were now glowing green indicating that she was beyond fury. "luna my dear, calm down, im sorry." Alucard said to her, trying to hold back his laughter.

She only smacked him in the face. This surprised alucard, he guessed when her eyes are glowing, she must not have control of her actions.

He grabbed her wrist and hoisted her up in the air. "you are _mine_ child, and I suggest you not do that, unless you want to suffer the consequences." Alucard said as he watched her eyes go from a glowing fury, to back to normal with a hint of fear.

she wiggled within his grasp, when he dropped her she let out a yelp and mumbled some other harsh words. "you do not _own_ me." she argued crossing her arms like a child.

Alucard bent down to her level, his face was serious. "may I need to remind you, I caught you, you are now mine. Also, I bit you. If you weren't a witch then you would turn, and I would be your master. And I chose you to be my mate, and I bit you, therefore that means I claimed you to be mine. You are not fully mine until I _make domincece over you_. But until then, You are mine in every way possible luna. You better accept that, its not going away."

Luna stared up at him with angry shocked eyes. "and what if I don't _let_ you make dominance?" she said in a hard tone.

Alucard simply smiled, "its going to happen sooner or later whether you like it or not." He said.

Luna widened her eyes in disbeliph. "you cant make me!" she yelled stubbornly.

Alucard grabbed her chin, "from the moment my teeth sank into your neck you gave into me, meaning, you want me. Your in love with me. Don't denie it luna I can read minds remember?" he said in a soft tone than before.

Tears of anger fell from lunas face. "you need to stay out of my head! Its MINE NOT YOURS!" she yelled as she stomped out of alucards room.

"you are such a child. When are you ever going to grow up?" alucard wondered to himself.

I stomped out of his room smashing everything in my way. I was furious. He cant own me! I am not his slave! I could escape anytime I wanted to!

I hated to admit that I did love him. But the way he treats me! Like I am his slave!

I knocked a painting off the wall. I was getting ready to knock the other off that is until a hand grabbed mine. I turned to see a very angry looking vampire.

"I do not think of you as my slave! I think of you as my equal! You are the only person who I think is more valuable than anything in this world! You are MY mate! You are _MINE!_" he hissed.

I tried to pull my hand away from his, this only caused to make him more mad. He pulled my arm behind me and lifted it up behind me, causing me to gasp from the pain.

Then he held my other hand behind my back and shoved me against the wall. I was breathing hard and tried to push my bodie away from the wall.

"you will obey me. not as my slave, but as my mate, my wife." He said.

I stopped struggling. His words shocked me. "now, are you done throwing a fit? Or do I have to lock you in my coffin for the day?" he said in a playful but serious tone.

I wined and he pressed up against me. "I do love it when you are stubborn dear, but sometimes that will only get you in trouble." He said as he licked up my tears.

He let go of me and I ran off to my room locking the door. Thought I knew this would do nothing..

damn his vampire powers…

I thought it be best if I let her cool down a bit. She needed to have a clear head if I was to train her today. But she needs to learn that she is mine now, whether she likes it or not.

I dicided to see how she was doing, so I popped my head through the wall. She wasn't in there though, so I came through the wall the rest of the way. "luna?" I called out. No answer. God damn that child.

I went out on the balcony to see she had tied sheets together and used it as a rope. Clever girl.. She didn't do a good job hiding her scent though, I could easily follow it.

I walked down the path that she took, noticing she tripped a couple of times. I smiled to myself. When I found her she was near the ocean shore, she didn't see me yet.

What surprise me the most was she was standing on top of the water.

"This is so COOL!" she sang as she skipped across it. She did a cartwheel, then continued running across it.

Then she suddenly stopped and looked out on the ocean horizon. "I could just walk right off this island!" she exclaimed to herself.

Before I let her mind wander even further I interrupted her. "having fun are we?" I purred. She jumped and turned around, her smile was now gone.

"what do you want?" she asked in a annoyed tone. "I believe you snuck out, your punishment will be given to you later, now come along." I said while turning.

I could see in her mind she was making faces at me be hide my back. "you are such a child.." I whispered. She followed me obediently, her mind was wondering everywhere. She was trying to figure out just what the purpose of the Hellsing manor is. Well she will soon find out..

I stopped in an open clearing and turned. "Lets begin your training." I said with a evil grin. Her heart sped up, but she kept her cool.

"training?" she asked.

"yes training Luna." I said, my grin getting wider.

Ok the definition of training for alucard, is torture. Its been like three hours and he still wont let me stop. I have managed to control water easily. The hard part is aiming them. I have also managed to fly without a getting angry.

I slumped over a tree branch, "Alucarrddd! Come on already! Im tired. Can we please give it a rest?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes. He looked very cute in an odd way, I found my self blushing at this thought. I gave him the puppy dog eyes then. "Fine.." he said as he rolled his eyes.

"YIPPIE!" I yelled as I skipped down the trail to the house. I then turned to see an empty trail. My heart stopped. "alucard. This. Is. Getting. Old." I said angrily.

Suddenly I heard his growl and felt his arms wrap around me, lifting me off the ground. I struggled against his grip, but he only laughed. So I decided just to go limp.

"See? See how easy that was? Now we don't have to fight." He purred into my ear.

He nuzzled his face in my hair and neck as he walked. He suddenly licked me and I squirmed again. "alucard stop!" I giggled.

"oh does that tickle?" he asked with an evil tone. He kept on doing it then and I screamed, laughed, and squirmed.

"ALUCARD STOP! IM GOING TO PEE MY PANTS!" I screamed. He just started laughing.

He let me go once we were through the door. "im going to go take a shower." I said while stomping off.

"ill see you in there." He called out. I could practically hear the smirk in his words. I came around the corner.

"Excuse me, no your not!" I ordered. "oh come now Luna, were mates now. Does it matter?" he purred. My cheeks turned red.

"Correction. Were not full mates tell you dominate me. Remember?" I said as I turned to walk. He let out a sigh and I smiled. I had won this argument.

I listened to her movements until she was under the soapy water. I snuck into the bathroom and sat on a stool by the tub.

She was so beautiful, her soft skin, her feathery hair. She was thinking about her mother, and how she was going to tell her about me. That's going to be hard…

Suddenly she thought about a memory she had with her grandma. It was when she was little. Her grandmother had told her that when ever she learned the 'family secret' she was to visit her immediately.

Luna opened her eyes and sat up in the tub. She screamed once she saw me, I just gave her a cheesy grin.

"Alucard! GET OUT!" she yelled. I just took some bubbled in my hand and blew them into the air. She glared at me as she sunk deeper into the water.

"Oh luna, ive seen you naked before." I said rolling my eyes.

She blushed deeply, and it was so adorable. "So looks like we have to pay your grandmother a visit then?" I asked eyeing her. She was surprised, then annoyed…

"you really need to keep out of my head." She said.

"I could always teach you how to block me out." I said smiling.

"what?" she asked.

But before she knew it I was gone. Hmmm… I wonder what we will do tonight…

(ok I know this took forever to update but I have a reason..

I got into a bad car accident on Sunday the 26… im alright and so it everyone else..

Just some bad bruises. Scared the living shit out of me though.. I don't like cars anymore.. I think ill just ride my bike^_^

the worst part was that I was strapped to that damn back board for 6 hours.. and I REALLY HAD TO PEE.

Ok well enough of my sob story!

Luna just has to learn that she is now alucards! He really does love her though… well in my story he does^_^


	14. Note from me sorry i got you all excited

Hey this is a note from me-crazyinabottle.

yes, yes, i know how dissapointed you are. You logged onto and seen that i updated this storey. then you clicked on it to see this. yes i am so terribly sorry that i crushed your excitment...

ANYWHO! i know that i havnt updated my stories in awhile.. i have been busy with physical therapy and yadda yadda blah. also i havnt really had the motivation...-_-

ya... so i has a question!

how should Luna's grandma react to alucard? in this story vampires and witches are ememies so... ya ..

1) she should pull out a shot gun to alucard!

2) try to kill him with her magic

3) try to take luna away from him and get mad at luna

4) faint

5) your suggestion!

please review and answer the question!:D

the faster you review the faster i type the chapter! and post it!:D i will try to make it long! WOO!

-LOVE

crazyinabottle


	15. Alucards moods

As i sat there soaking my sore muscles, my mind began to wonder.

Why am i so afraid of alucard being my mate? Im not afraid of him, but yet im shy! I should want him to take my blood and claim me. A little part of me does, its just i am afraid. Maybe its because i never really had a boyfriend before.. Idk... but i should snap out of it because were together now.. for a long time..

Oh god i wonder when hes going to... never mind i cant think about that. Speaking about thinking he probably just heard all of that just now.

God damn it! ALUCARD! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

"hahaha! sorry!" i heard coming from the other room.

Great. I sunk my head deeper into the water to hide my blush. he really needs to teach me how to block him out...

After i got out and dressed i walked down to the kitchen, something was cooking. When i got there alucard was sitting at one end of the table with his glass of wine or blood, i dont know which.

The table was already made, and there was steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans layed out for me. my mouth started to water

. "wow, i feel like im royalty." i said, eyeing the steak.

"well you are to me." alucard sang. I sat down and began eating. "hmm..." i said, popping a green bean in my mouth.

"yes?" alucard said.

"well since were, together now.. you going to have to meet my family.." i said.

We made eye contact and then i went back to eating. "yes, i know." he said with a smile.

"annnd well i really dont think they would allow me to date a vampire..." i said while looking down. "go on?" he said.

"well if your going to meet them, they will want to shove homemade food down you throat.. and you drink blood, ... so? how will you pull this off?" i asked looking up.

"hmm, you have got a point.. i am a vampire and i do drink blood.. but i can eat a little bit of human food." alucard said.

I sighed with relieph. "so? when am i meeting your family?" alucard said while showing his fangs. I held back a smile,

"well.. when are we going to go to my grandmothers?" i asked. "In two days." alucard answered. "Thats perfect! my birthday is in a week! so after we go visit my grandmother, You can meet the rest of my family! everyone always comes over for my birthday." i explained.

Alucard smiled, "hmm that should be fun, i cant wait." alucard said while getting up and taking my plate.

I realized i was very tired from training and yawned. I started heading for my bedroom.

"where are you going?" alucard asked trailing after me down the hall.

"to-*yawn- bed." i said reaching my door. Alucard grabbed my hand and swayed me further down the hall.

"The bed is this way." he said.

"You mean your bed." i corrected. "No, ours." he said.

I blushed at the realization, my mother would never let me sleep with my boyfriend.

"You have been sleeping with me for awhile now, you just dont know it. And im much more than your boyfriend."

"Alright. Stop. You are going to teach me how I block you out of my mind right here and now." i demanded.

He just chuckled, "In the morning darlin, i promice." he said. He started walking again and i growled but followed. Once we reached his room he suddenly picked me up bridal style and we were all of a sudden in his coffin.

"Alucard, i cant sleep with you in here, i-its embarassing.." i mummbled.

"theres no need to be shy." he said. I could almost see his smirk in the dark. I rolled my eyes and layed down, suddenly i felt covers over me. I smiled and i started laughing.

"what?" alucard asked. "My cousin Eric is just going to _love_ you!" i sang. "oh just go to sleep.." he mummbled.

I fell asleep for about an hour. I didnt wake up once. That is until I felt something tickle my neck where alucard bit me.

My sleepy eyes peeled open and i felt alucard's mouth at my neck.

"Alucard... what are you doing?" i mummbled.

"i cant sleep, and im bored." He answerd as he kissed my neck. It sent tingles down my neck.

"ok as much as i like that, im not in the mood. Im still half asleep." i said as i closed my eyes again.

Alucards hand travled down my waist an rested on my bottom all while he was kissing my neck. I hummed with pleasure without meaning to. He just smiled.

"alucaaaarrrdd! im tired! can i please just go to sleep?" i asked as i grabbed his hand and pulled it away from my butt.

"mmm yes, but that dosnt mean i still wont have fun with you." he said against my neck. I growled and he growled back causing my heart to beat faster.

"hmm your stil scared of me.." he said with a smile. "shut up." i yawned. "go to sleep darling." he whispered.

"i cant, you will do things to me in my sleep." i said.

"i wont go to far." he pleaded.

"no." i said

. "please?" he begged. "No." i said in a more serious tone.

"Just one kiss?" he asked. "ugh. Fine." i said.

I found his lips and we started kissing. It was starting to get hot in here and with him rubbing his hands down my back i had to break the kiss before anything else happend.

"thats all?" he wined. "yes." i smiled. "luna open your eyes." he whispered.

I opened my eyes only to regret it. His red eyes were glowing and i instantly began falling asleep.

"alu-card..." i growled.

The last thing i felt was his hands going down my waist to my butt agian before i fell asleep against my will.

My eyes slowly opened to reveal alucard asleep with his hands wrapped around me. I moved away from him to get a look at his face. When i did i saw that his eyes were open.

"what did you do to me!" i demanded

He just smiled. "you seemed to enjoy it with all the noise you were making." he said. I felt my cheeks get hot and his hands wrapped around me tighter. I just glared at him in the dark.

"oh come on, i only kissed you and i enjoyed myself. It took all i had to restrain myself." he said.

I growled and began to get up, only to be pulled back down. "stay with me for awhile. Its early." he said.

I was still sleepy so i decided to stay and i layed my head down on his chest. I heard him hum with pleasure.

After about half an hour of just laying there we decided to get up since my stomach would not stop bothering us. He helped me out of the coffin and lead me to the kitchen.

After i ate my cereal and blushing everytime i looked up to find he was staring at me, i decided to go get dressed.

I opened my bedroom door to find alucard relaxing on my bed. I rolled my eyes and went over to my fully stocked closet.

I opened it and then suddenly was pushed in and onto the floor. I turned over to see alucard hovering over me.

"Alucard, im trying to get dressed." i said with a frown.

Amussment was glinting in his eyes. "yes i know, you can proceed." he said. "well, i really cant do that if your on top of me now can i!" i said getting impatient.

"you are so adorable, here let me help you with that!" he sang.

I was getting pissed and so i tryed to push him off of me. He trailed his hand up my arm and slid my strap from my tank top down my arm.

"its taking everything i have to hold back, I could just taint you right now. Take your oh so adorable innocence away from you." he whispered.

I was frozen in place, alucard at any moment could do anything to me. He bent down and started to kiss me slowly. All while pulling my other strap off.

"Amucrr" i mummbled against his lips. I could feel heat come to my cheeks. He pulled away and sighed before getting off of me.

"Ill be outside." he said before leaving me. I sighed a shakey breath before getting up and turning to my clothes

I squealed when i found a black hoodie with no sleeves, the hood had cat ears on them. I then found a white tank top, with a ruffly skirt, and pulled on some long socks.

After getting dressed i brushed my teeth a combed my hair before going outside. Alucard turned and looked me up and down.

Suddenly he was right in front of me.

"why do you have to tease me?" he said painfully.

"what do you mean?" i asked. he grabbed the ruffly skirt, "i mean this." he said pulling it up. I pushed my skirt back down and swated his hand away from me.

"If you really love me you would be patient." i said. "if you really loved me then you would let me have my fun." he mummbled.

"Alucard! this is new to me!" i yelled while my cheeks burned. "theres nothing to be embarrassed about." he said. I just growled and walked down to the beach.

About an hour later i wanted to go swimming so i changed onto my bikina and stepped onto the patio of the back door.

"you look amazing in that." alucard said behind me.

"god damn it alucard. dont sneak up on me like that." i said. He just chuckled and hugged me and bent down to me ear. "i will join you, go on down to the shore." he said. Then he went inside.

I walked down to the bright sandy beach and slipped off my flip flops. I put my feet in the water and sighed while smiling.

Suddenly an arm wrapped me around the waist and pulled my down into the water. Once i reserfaced i saw alucard laying down on his side proping himself up with his hand. He had a glint in his eyes, and the most hot abs i have ever seen.

I looked away and blushed. I heard alucard chuckle he splashed me with the water. "well since im wet now, i might as well swim." i said.

I got up and waded deeper into the water. I went under the water and swam deeper looking at all the color full fish. I felt a hand on my elbow and it pulled me to the surface.

"what is it?" i asked alucard.

"You, were using magic just then." he said smiling.

"i what? how?" i asked astonished.

"There was a bubble around your mouth and nose, it was allowing you to breath." he said.

My eyes widened, "OMG THAT IS SO AWESOME!" I squealed.

Alucard rolled his eyes and let me go. I swam underwater, this time not bothering to hold my breath.

I was breathing underwater.

I wonder what else i could do with these powers...

ooo

Its been two days and i have had to put up with alucards mood swings. One moment it seems as if he will take me right then and there. The next he acts if im his queen doing every thing i say. Its giving me whiplash..

At least i can block him from reading my thoughts now! Its driving him insane. The only down side is i cant do it when im sleeping.

Right now we are headed back to The hellsing manor. He called integra to send a jet, it came, and we left. Im going to miss that island. I just dont know if i can survive being in a small place with alucard for about half the day.. Something is bound to happen.

I sighed while sitting on one of the cushy chairs.

"bored are we?" alucard asked.

"yes." i pouted.

"well... you have me." he said smiling.

I rolled my eyes and got up and walked over to him bending down to him.

"nahh." i teased.

As i walked away i heard him growl and i got pulled onto his lap. "You cant just tease me like that." alucard growled into my ear.

I tryed wiggling out of his lap.

"Luna please stop wiggling around." he moaned.

My cheeks started to burn when i finally realized what he was getting at. I got up from his lap and walked to the back of the plane and faceplanting onto the bed.

Alucard layed down next to me.

"so what will we do when we get back?" i asked against the covers.

"well integra will surley want to talk to you. We will spend a day there getting ready to go to your grandmothers. When we get back from your house, we will start missions if your ready." Alucard explained.

"wait, missions?" i asked lifting my head up.

"Yes, missions. You remember those gouls that attacked those men in the forest when we first met?" Alucard asked. "Eww.. yes." i muttered.

" You my dear, will be killing those." he said. My eyes widened, "what! NO!" i screamed.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Dont worrie my love, i wont let anything harm you. I know you can do it." he said.

"alucard, i cant even kill a spider." i said. He just chuckled. "go to sleep my love, when you awake we will be there." he said.

"you just want to read my mind dont you." i mummbled.

"I just love your dreams, especially the one you dreamed of me last night." he said domesticly smirking.

"WHAT?" i yelled as my cheeks fumed. He roared with laughter and then looked at me.

"Now sleep, you need your rest." he demaned. Him and his demands... "alucard im alright." i said.

"you have beed having nightmares, and you look tired." alucard said frowning.

"im not tired." i insisted.

"And im not arguing with you." he said before his eyes glowed red.

"god.. damn .. you.." i said before shutting my eyes. I felt his lips on mine before i dozed off.


	16. Surprise Grandma! Hehheh

"Luna open your eyes." I heard Alucard's voice call.

"Mehh." I mumbled sleepily.

I heard him chuckle and sit me up. "Luuuunnnaaa." he called. "If you don't wake up now, I might eat you."

My eyes bolted opened and I realized I was in my bedroom at the Hellsing Manor. "Were here?" I asked. "Yes." he replied staring at me with a creepy smile.

"Integra wants to see you, come." he said while lifting me over his shoulder.

"Of course she does... and I can walk ya know." I muttered.

"Hmm yes I know, but this is much more fun." he said.

Once we arrived he walked through the door. "It would be nice if you knocked." Integra said annoyed.

"But what would be the fun in that?" Alucard said chuckling.

"You may sit." Integra ordered me once Alucard left. My stomach churned with nervousness. "How was your trip?" She asked resting her chin on her fist.

"Uhh... it was... nice?" i studdered.

"Tell me all about it." Integra said smiling. I was a little shocked that she wanted all the details. I didn't peg her as the type to... be girlish... So I told her everything, except for a few inappropriate parts... l told her the bet and how pissed I was when I lost, she seemed to find it hilarious..I told her what Alucard told me in the water, she seemed to get more serious then... Then I told her how we decided to go visit my grandmother.

"That's all?" Integra asked.

"Umm ya pretty much..." I mumbled.

"Alucard didn't try to... ya know?" she asked glaring.

I blushed a thousand times red. "I knew it. Did he harm you? Or did he force you? Cause if he did I will punish him myself!" Integra yelled punching her fist down on her desk.

"Oh no! No! He didn't force me to do... well _that_, but he did want to do other things... He's very persistent." I muttered.

"Ahh well I see now, yes Alucard is obsessed with self pleasure. It's taking everything he has to hold back. I can tell how frustrated he is. You're the only one who can control him Luna." she explained.

"Me? Control him? Heh." I muttered.

"Haha, ahh it may seem that you don't but you certianly do." she said as I smiled.

"Well Alucard is like an impatient 5 year old, I must get you back to him before he has a tantrum." Integra said dismissing me.

I opened the doors expecting to see him but he wasn't there so I decided to go back to my bedroom and change my clothes. My bags were already magically unpacked. Geez... I wonder how that happened.

"Luna, stop freaking out over something so little." Alucard said trying to calm me down in the car.

As you guessed it, we were on our way to my grandmothers.

"I'm a witch, and you're a vampire! She's bound to notice your strange apatite and strength, and looks! Did I mention I'm a witch and were enemies?" I said panicking.

"You did mention that a couple times yes." Alucard mumbled.

"What if she..."

"Tries to kill me? Well she can't, I'm a vampire remember?" Alucard said answering my unsaid question.

"What if she tries to break us up?" I whimpered. I have never really showed how much I truly needed Alucard. He was enjoying every bit of this, I could tell.

"She can't." Alucard said waving his hand at me to shut me up. I sighed a nervously and closed my eyes, Alucard apparently doesn't know my grandma.

"Were here." the driver said suddenly.

Any feeling of relaxation was gone now. "I can't do this." I said as I peered around Alucard's shoulder at my grandmother's house. Ahh so many memories...

"You can and you will. You need to learn how to use those powers of yours. Now get in there or else." Alucard said losing his patients with me.

I knocked on the door trembling with Alucard standing behind me. I heard some thumps and some muffled curse words before the door swung open. My grandmother's wrinkly kind face greeted me. Her kind face didn't last for long when she spotted Alucard looming behind me. She gasped, grabbed the front of my shirt, and dragged me in slamming the door behind me.

"Grandma! What was that for?" I yelled.

"That, my child is a vampire!" she said catching her breath.

"Yes I know! I'm dating him." I spilled the beans.

She just stood there looking at me like I had lost my god damn mind. "Helllooo?" I said waving my hand in front of her face.

"What's wrong with her?" Alucard said suddenly. I turned to see him on the couch with his feet propped up.

"I dunno. I told her we were dating and she just stopped responding." I said while circling her.

"Oh look she's desenigrating." Alucard pointed out with mild interest.

"How do we get her to stop?" I cried while trying to keep her together. Alucard walked up to me and bent down to my neck.

"OH look at tasty little virgin! I'm going to rip her flesh with my teeth." Alucard said with a menacing voice.

Suddenly my grandma snapped out of it swinging a broom at him. "DONT YOU TOUCH MY GRANDBABY YOU MONSTER!" she screeched.

Alucard dodged her swings with simple sidesteps. She swung even harder and her broom suddenly snapped in two.

"Grandma! Stop!" I yelled while chasing after her. "You must have brain washed her you disgusting thing!" she yelled.

"NO HE DIDN-"

"Yep that's exactly what I did." Alucard said with a smile. He was enjoying every bit of this.

"YOU IDIOT ARE YOU TRYING TO GET HER TO HATE YOU!" I yelled while lunging at him. I started to throw ice balls at him and my grandma froze.

Suddenly I was attacked by her in a giant hug. "OH MY LITTLE GIRL! You finally developed your powers! I'm so proud!" she said while swinging me around.

"Now that I have got you to stop, Grandma, this is Alucard. Yes, I do know that he is a vampire. He did not brainwash me. He is a good boy." I said while trying to get the air back in my lungs.

My grandma turned to see Alucard smiling at her with a scary smile. "Alucard stop that, your scaring her." I muttered.

"You don't scare me." She hissed.

Alucard walked up to her and did something I did not expect. He got down on his knee and took my grandmas hand.

"It's nice to meet you. I can assure you, no harm will ever come to Luna, or your family." He said while kissing her hand. I just stood there with my mouth wide open.

"OH my! You are gentlemen!" my grandmother said with glee.

"HOW COME YOU TREAT HER SO SWEETLY AND ALL YOU DO IS TEASE ME!" I yelled.

"It's called tough love." Alucard said smirking.

"Tough love my ass..." I mumbled.

My grandmother turned towards me. "Young lady. You have some explaining to do." She said with an icy tone.

"How come I'm the only one getting in trouble!" I whined.

Alucard started snickering. "Oh don't worry my dear you aren't the only one." My grandmother said with a sweet smile. "You owe me a new broom." She glared at Alucard.

"Why yes of course." He said with a bow.

"Suck up..." I muttered.

Oh I can already tell this is going to be a looong night.

(I do apologize for this taking soooooo looong! I just haven't had the confidence nor time!

Thanks guys for the good reviews!

Angel Ayame

VampireSiren

Eschermogu

Thank you guys for your encouraging words!)


	17. UPDATE PLEASE READ

Hello! Long time no see!

Ok I'm just going to get to the point. Face it. This story sucked. Punctuation was horrible. Spelling was terrible. And Capitalization? Just...no. I don't even have to mention my character was a horrible mary-sue. Like when I re-read my chapters from like three years ago, I screamed and kicked my laptop. Also, the original characters didn't even have their right personalities! I PUT SHAME TO HELLSING AND I'M HERE TO FIX THAT!

SO! Where do I want to take this story? To a much darker place. Hellsing is not one of those spazzy supper happy pretty funfun animes. It's bad ass and scary as fuck. So I want to put a more realistic horror touch to it. There will still be humor, just not as much as the spazz- wtf- stuff.

To start out with Luna, my character, SHALL not be a sue-mary monstrosity anylonger. She will no longer be fake and a spazz. She will be sarcastic yes, but... not annoying. Becasue if I was Alucard, I would have already ended her life along time ago.

The plot will still be the same, but in a slightly different direction. I'm going to stretch it out, more details, realisticneeeeeesssss!

So I apologize to you all for abandoning this story, I shall work my best to bring you these NEW chapters and make this story into a beautiful story. I hope you enjoy the new version. I am TOTALLY open to any sugestions or ideas you all have. And feel free to tell me if the characters don't feel like themselves, I want to aim to please. I will try to fix them the best I can.

To make up for this lame update... I have already revised and updated the first two chapters! :D

I am excited to see what you guys think! And remember! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!


End file.
